


Coinciding Moments: A Midsummer's Dream

by redlerred7



Series: Coinciding Moments [2]
Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eavesdropping, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Innuendo, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, Midsummer, Minor Original Character(s), Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Nightmares, Not What It Looks Like, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Minor Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Self-Denial, Shout-outs, Sleepovers, Summer, Tsunderes, puella magi madoka magica reference, rwby reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konata, Misao, and the Hiiragi twins decide to have a sleepover at the Hiiragi household while the twins' parents are out of town for the weekend. Cute interactions and drama take place.<br/>Elsewhere, events of similar drama and cuteness occur to those of our cast who were not part of the Hiiragi sleepover.<br/>There is more than one side to this story and see all of them as they coincide.<br/>(This story was already pre-made and was simply transfered to AO3 from Fanfiction.net. The quality of earlier chapters may not be comparable to later ones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Tension in the Hiiragi Household (?)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's book 2 of the series. The second arc from my original FF.net fic and the one where my writing style improved the most. Bear with the first few chapters as I assure you that it gets better.
> 
> There is a time skip of approximately three weeks since the events of the last book.

**LUCKY STAR**

It was a Friday morning at the Hiiragi household.

"*yawn* Good morning" Tsukasa said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Good morning" Kagami greeted "You've gotten really consistent with your sleep schedule. I'm impressed"

Tsukasa smiled at her "I don't know why, but it feels easier to wake up now."

"So do you remember what will be happening today?" Kagami asked

"… Uh… Mom and Dad are going on a vacation, just the two of them" Tsukasa guessed

"Yes, but what else?"

"Well… Um…" Tsukasa seemed to be racking her brain for an answer that would not come. She eventually gave up. "What will be happening to today again?"

"Wow Tsukasa, you were so excited about it yesterday. Konata and Misao will be coming over for a sleep over."

"Eh?" Tsukasa took a moment to comprehend. The gears in her head began spinning as she began to remember. "Oh no! Is my hair okay? Do I need to take another bath? Do we have enough supplies to feed them?" Tsukasa began panicking

"Tsukasa, relax!" Kagami held her by the shoulders "Everything is going to go smoothly today. I didn't worry all week for something to go wrong now"

_Oh right. Kagami is usually the one who worries about everything. I wonder why I'm doing it now…?_ Tsukasa wondered. _And why is Kagami the one being all calm now?_

"Hey, Tsukasa…" Kagami began "How do you feel about Konata?"

Tsukasa thought for a bit "I really like her"

Kagami blinked. "What do you mean by like? Like… Do you… like-like her?"

Tsukasa thought a bit more "I guess?"

Kagami blinked once more. "You're in love with her now?"

"I don't know. I've never been in love before." Tsukasa shrugged "It feels painful and happy and exciting and a whole bunch of other feelings when I think of Kona-chan. Is that weird?"

"Nope, it's not. That, my precious little sister, is, without a doubt, love of the most genuine kind I have ever seen" Matsuri said as she walked into the kitchen

"Oh, Matsuri. Don't overstate it like that." Inori followed close behind

"What about you, Kagami. What do you think of YOUR girlfriend?" Matsuri teased

"Er… she's nice?" Kagami said, not really convincing anyone

"Wow, that was the most forced response I've ever heard. You're lucky the girl's in love with you else you'd get dumped" Matsuri commented dryly

"Well, I told her that I couldn't return her feelings but she still chose to start this whole thing. I don't think I'm the one at fault here" Kagami retorted

"Just keep telling yourself that"

"And what do you mean by that?"

As the banter between Kagami and Matsuri continued, Inori and Tsukasa were chatting

"So how have your dates been?" Inori asked

"They've been nice." Tsukasa said "It's a bit hard to tell how things have changed, though"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We still do what we normally do as friends"

"Well… does it feel any different"

"… I guess it does feel different from before…"

"Well, nearly any date is good when you're spending time with the person you love." Inori said "By the way, have you two kissed yet"

Tsukasa blushed a bit. "Er… no. Not yet"

Matsuri overheard them and asked Kagami "What about you Kagami, have you and Kusakabe kissed?" She teased

Kagami's face turned a shade darker as blood rushed in. "Ah… well…"

"Oh my god, you've kissed already" Matsuri face was that of shock "How is it that the one-sided-love relationship gets to first base before Tsukasa's?"

"Hey! I like Misao plenty." Kagami gave a red-faced protest "It's not THAT one sided."

"How did you feel when you kissed?" Inori asked, genuinely curious

"Ah well…" Kagami thought back. "… It… it was a blend of emotion… I remember being angry at Misao… being surprised… happy… I don't know …"

"Surprised?" Matsuri asked. "Don't tell me. She kissed you from out of the blue!"

"… er… yeah, she kinda did"

"Well… Gotta commend that Kusakabe. She's bold"

"… Can we please stop talking about this and have breakfast…" Kagami pleaded

**LUCKY STAR**

"Konata, Yutaka, I'm going now" Sojiro shouted

"Dad, wait!" Konata replied from the kitchen "Your lunch"

"Oh right. Thanks"

"Jeez dad, you're still as forgetful as always" Konata said. She handed the lunch box to Sojiro "Alright, here's your food. Remember to eat it this time. Do you still remember the room for your interview?"

"Yeah." Sojiro tapped his forehead "All in here"

"Good. I hope you get the job."

With that, Sojiro went off.

Konata returned to the kitchen and continued having breakfast.

Yutaka swallowed some rice and asked "How's uncle Sojiro's job hunting going?"

"Nothing yet. Hopefully he'll get this one" Konata reached over the table and grabbed the carton of orange juice

"What are you going to be doing today?" Yutaka asked as she held out her glass for Konata to fill

Konata filled Yutaka's glass and moved to fill her own glass "Well, I'm sorta going over to Tsukasa's again. Remember, we're having a sleepover?"

"I'm going to be going to Minami's house again" Yutaka sipped some of her juice. "You're not gonna be back when I get home are you?"

"No. It's called a sleepover for a reason. Sorry Yu-chan" Konata downed her entire glass "Ah… Don't worry about food though. I made you guys' dinner earlier. Just reheat what's in the fridge."

"Thanks onee-chan"

"Don't mention it"

The two continued eating

**LUCKY STAR**

"Bitch, let me get some sleep!"

"It's nine in the morning and grandma wants you up!" Misao shouted

"Shut up! It's summer vacation! For once, let me fucking sleep in!"

"I'm not the one calling the shots here, _brother_ "

"But you don't have to be such a bitch, _sister_ "

"Masaru, Misao! Get down here now and have breakfast or so help me…!" The two heard from downstairs

"We're coming grandma!" Misao replied "God damn it, Masaru! Get up, you lazy bastard"

"Shut up! I get it! I'm getting up!" Masaru said as her began rubbing his palms over his eyes "… Bitch"

Misao made a shaky sigh, obviously frustrated with her brother. _Calm down, Misao; just think of the sleepover later._

**LUCKY STAR**

At one o'clock that afternoon, the door to the Hiiragi household opened.

"Hey Tsukasa and her twin" Konata greeted with her signature cat face

"Good afternoon Kona-chan" Tsukasa replied cheerfully

"I have a name, you know" Kagami said dryly. "Whatever, just get in"

Konata entered and made for the stairs to Kagami's room. Upon reaching her destination, she immediately made herself at home

"The way you act, it's almost like you're not just a guest." Kagami noted with a hint of irritation

"Hey. I've been hanging out here for nearly two weeks." Konata retorted "I practically live here"

"Yes, you HAVE been staying at our house a lot. You do realize you could stay at your own house once and a while, right?" Kagami reasoned "Don't you have anime to watch or something?"

"Er… Well, nothing good is on these days" was Konata's excuse.

"Uh huh" Kagami said with a raised eyebrow, not really convinced

"Besides, being here makes it easier to spend time with Tsukasa" Konata hugged Tsukasa

"Aww. That's sweet, Kona-chan" Tsukasa hugged her back

"You two are so cute it almost sickens me…" Kagami commented

"What's wrong, Kagamin? Are you jealous because you and Misakichi aren't cute?" Konata teased

"S-shut it!" Kagami's cheeks reddened "Misao and I are plenty cute!"

"Oh! Would you like to make a little wager on that?" Konata asked with a mischievous smirk "What would you be willing to bet?"

"I don't like that look on your face" Kagami frowned "Firstly, making bets for something so subjective is stupid; secondly, I'm not going to be making any bets involving Misao unless she's right here"

"Really now…?" Konata looked at her with her cat smile "Then we better get Misao here"

At that moment, the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Konata chimed as she shot up and bolted of the door

"… I can almost see exactly where this is going and I don't like it one bit…" Kagami said dryly, knowing full well that the person who rang would be Misao.

"Why's that?" Tsukasa asked, still attempting to process the three or so minutes of conversation that just transpired

Kagami sighed "I don't know. I'm sort of imagining a cute-off between me and Misao against you and Konata"

"Really?" Tsukasa asked excitedly "Who do you think would win?"

"How should I know?" Kagami answered

Kagami sighed again. _Jeez. Why does Konata always do stuff like this. She must know I find it embarrassing…_ She paused and then shook her head. _And look at me. I'm already assuming she's done it. Man, I shouldn't be so assuming. If I make it a habit I might end up offending someone… What if I end up offending my professors in college? Or worse I end up offending someone offering me a job and – Darn it Kagami, there you go again letting your imagination go wild!_

With a sigh, Kagami reached for the plate on the table and began eating the cookies Tsukasa had baked.

Several seconds pass before Konata and Misao burst into the room.

"Kagami, help me prove to this midget that we're cuter than her and imouto!" Misao shouted, pointing at Konata who had an amused grin on her face

_Wow, this is truly surprising!_ Kagami thought in a fit of inner sarcasm "You DO realize you're trying to out-cute Tsukasa, right?"

"Eh…" Misao stared at Kagami. She stared at Tsukasa, and by proxy, Konata who had decided to sit on her lap. Misao seemed to lose confidence.

"… Well… That would be way harder to top than I thought…" With a blush, Misao relented. "I don't think anything could out-cute that…"

"Actually…" Konata began "You haven't even seen what untoppable cuteness is yet"

"Yeah. We've seen two who were way cuter that we are." Tsukasa agreed

"I don't believe you!" Misao yelled "Show me some proof"

Konata got off of Tsukasa's lap and showed Misao something on her cellphone

"… Wow…" Misao was speechless.

"What? Let me see" Kagami leaned over to look. "… Wow…"

It was a picture of Minami feeding Yutaka some ice cream

"You should have seen Hiyorin when I showed this to her" Konata joked "I don't think I've ever seen her have a more impressive nose bleed"

"Cute as this is, I don't think you should have shown her" Kagami said concern "Wouldn't losing too much blood kill her?"

Konata thought for a bit. "Nah" Konata dismissed it "It would take at least a liter of blood for her to be in any real danger"

"Really? How do you know?" Kagami asked skeptically

"I read it online."

"You know, not everything you read online is true"

"No, I'm sure this is true. They had sources and everything" Konata insited

"Alright fine, I get it"

There was a moment of silence

"Well, Misao, are you just gonna stand there?" Kagami deadpanned

"What…?" Misao suddenly realized she was still standing in the middle of the room. "Oh… right. Thanks Kagami"

"Don't mention it." Kagami said off handedly as she once again began nibbling at the cookies Tsukasa made

Misao took a seat next to Kagami.

**LUCKY STAR**

The four sat at the table in Kagami's room, studying for their college entrance tests

"Kagami, I'm bored!" Misao complained

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Kagami asked, not looking up from her book

"I don't know. You're the host aren't ya? You're not doing a good job taking care of your guest"

"I ask again, what do you want me to do about it?" Kagami said dryly "I can't read your mind, Misao."

"Well neither can I because I don't know what I want to do" Misao said vaguely "But I don't want to just sit here reading."

Kagami looked up from her book "You're the only one complaining, Misao. Just look at Konata and Tsukasa… actually never mind…" Kagami glanced at the two and noted that they were asleep.

Kagami sighed "Alright, I guess it would be okay for us to take a little break" She stretched her arms "Ah… So what do you want to do?"

Misao leaned back on her floor cushion and was now lying down. "Like I said, I don't know… You want to go out for a run?"

Kagami looked out the window. "It's daytime in the summer and there's not a cloud in the sky. If you want to go jog in the sun for a while, be my guest, just don't expect me to join you" She returned to reading her book

Misao sat up and moped. "Awww. But I want to be with you"

"Well, can you think of anything we can do in-doors?" Kagami asked, not really interested in thinking of something to do.

"Maybe break out the Play Station?"

"My sisters are watching a movie right now, so we can't use the TV"

"Computer games?"

"We don't have games on our computer and our internet's been on the fritz for the past three days. Sorry"

"Okay, do you have any manga?"

"Not really. I've got a lot of light novels though." Kagami said "Tsukasa probably has some but I'm not letting you take any without asking her"

"Awww. You're no fun, Kagami. Stop being such a stick in the mud!"

Kagami looked at her with a raised eyebrow "If you don't like my company, you could always leave"

"But kaaaaagamiiiiiii…" Misao moaned as she slumped onto the table in defeat

Kagami put her book down and sighed. "Misao, as much as I like doing things with you, I also like my peace and quiet." She said with and edge of irritation

"I know…" Misao said glumly "Sorry…"

Kagami sighed again "You don't need to say sorry." Kagami laid her hand on Misao's head

Misao blushed heavily when Kagami patted her. _Wow, this is nice._

"Look. My sister's movie should end in around ten minutes. If those two don't wake up by then, why don't we go down and play some video games?"

She beamed at Kagami "Thanks Kagami"

Kagami smiled back. _As annoying as she is, that girl's smile is just so infectious_

**LUCKY STAR**

Konata woke up in a daze. _Where am I?_

She looked around and saw that she was lying down on the floor next to the table and Tsukasa had her arms wrapped tightly around her, with her face incredibly close to Tsukasa's.

Konata was filled with surprise. _We must have fallen asleep while studying. How did we end up cuddling like this though?_ She wondered

_So cute…_ Konata thought as she noted how Tsukasa's face seemed to exude an aura of innocence that Konata wished to take for herself, and urge which she resisted with all her being.

_She wouldn't mind if I kissed her right…? I mean, it's just a kiss… And she IS my girlfriend…_ Konata reasoned in her head whether or not to kiss Tsukasa. _But it wouldn't be the same than if she gives it to me. I would have stolen it. That would be like cheating on dating sims by unlocking CGs using gamesharks or something._

As Konata convinced herself that stealing a kiss would be wrong, Tsukasa slowly drifted out of consciousness.

"Oh… good morning Kona-chan" Tsukasa greeted sleepily

"Good afternoon, you mean" Konata corrected

"Oh…? Good afternoon then…" Tsukasa greeted once more. Her eyes began to focus and she realized that their faces were mere centimeters from each other

"k-k-kona-chan…" Tsukasa's felt hot as she let go of Konata and struggled to sit up

"I'm sorry…" Tsukasa said

"Nah, don't worry. I kinda liked it." Konata reassured her "And you know what? That nap felt great"

Tsukasa smiled "Yeah. I love taking naps"

Konata smiled as well "I'm sure you do" Konata sat up and stretched

"Where do you think Onee-chan and Misa-chan are?" Tsukasa wondered

"HA! TAKE THAT!" They heard from downstairs

"They're probably down stairs playing video games" Konata said mischievously. "Hey, Tsukasa, I have an idea"

**LUCKY STAR**

The two had brought out the Play Station and were playing a shooter.

"Hey! We agreed not to use grenades!" said Kagami as her character got blown backwards by the explosives

"Sorry, my fingers pressed the wrong button!" Misao apologized

"Like hell they did!"

"OH GOD!" Misao screamed as their two characters found themselves face to face when they turned a corner.

Kagami's character moved back and dodged a knife swing by Misao's character. Kagami then flicked the analog stick and surged forward for a knife attack of her own. She knifed Misao's character and took the final kill

"HA! TAKE THAT!" Kagami yelled in victory.

"Hahaha! That was amazing!" Misao said in awe. "An awesome dodge, Kagami!"

"Well, I try" Kagami said in mock modesty "But I have to hand it to you, Misao, you've gotten better at this. With a little more practice, you might be able to beat me"

"Really?" This caused Misao to grin "Wow"

They suddenly heard footsteps upstairs.

"I think our sleeping couple upstairs is finally up" Kagami joked "Shall we check on them?"

"Heh" Misao chuckled "took the words right outta' my mouth"

They got up, turned off the game console and TV, and made for Kagami's room

**LUCKY STAR**

Kagami and Misao approached the door but stopped when they heard the two inside talking.

"Kona-chan, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Kagami won't mind"

_What?_ Kagami put her ear to the door. Misao did likewise

"I don't think this is a good idea. We've never done this before…"

"Relax, Tsukasa. We'll be fine"

"Well… Okay… I trust you…"

Kagami and Misao looked at each other. _Are they about to do what I think they're about to do?_

"Tsukasa, stop covering it. Let me see"

"I'm sorry, it's just… embarrassing"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna' judge you"

Kagami blushed. _That's it, I've heard enough._

Kagami burst through the door "And just what do you think you two are doing!?"

"We're doing some studying" Konata and Tsukasa were sitting at the table, apparently comparing answers to their homework.

Konata smirked "What did you THINK we were doing?"

"I-I-I…" Kagami was speechless

"We totally thought you two were having sex!" Misao said bluntly.

Tsukasa's face exploded into a blush. "W-whaaa!?"

Inori and Matsuri dashed in from the end of the hall

"What's this about having sex?" Matsuri asked

**LUCKY STAR**

The four had returned to studying. It had been at least two hours since the "sex" incident and Konata noted that it was almost time. Konata and Tsukasa stood up

"Alright. Kagamin, Misakichi, we're gonna be cooking dinner now." Konata said as they began to make their way to the kitchen

"Konata, I swear, if I got down there later and hear any sexual innuendo in any of your conversations, you will be sleeping outside" Kagami threatened

"Whoa there, tsunderella, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Konata reasoned

"Firstly, don't call me _tsunderella_. Second, do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to explain your little prank to my sisters?"

"Alright, jeez." Konata relented "Learn to lighten up, why don't you."

"Konata-" Kagami began but was cut off by Misao who suddenly placed her hand on Kagami's

Kagami glanced at Misao who shook her head slightly. _Don't say something you might regret._

Kagami grit her teeth and looked back to Konata "… Sorry… Anyway, hurry up. I want to have dinner on time tonight"

Konata smiled and gave an exaggerated bow "Anything for the sister of my beloved" She joked, before she closed the door behind her.

Kagami seemed to relax. "… Thanks Misao"

"Don't mention it." Misao told her "But jeez, Kagami, it was just a joke. Why'd you have to overreact like that?"

"I don't know…" Kagami sighed "… I don't know…"

Kagami slumped onto the table

Misao grew concerned. _Did I say something hurtful?_ "Hey now, you're being all mopey all of a sudden"

"It's nothing Misao…" Kagami reassured her "I just feel… tired… for some reason…"

_Yeah right. You were fine a few minutes ago…_ "It's okay Kagami… you can tell me…" Misao said "I can take it…"

"… Konata…"

In a word, Misao understood. _Of course it's her…_ "It hurts to see those two sometimes doesn't it…?"

"… I'm sorry… I know you're my girlfriend and everything but… I just…"

"It's not your fault. You can't help how you feel." Misao comforted her. "But it's also isn't Konata's fault. I don't think she understands how much that prank hurt you…"

"We're a lot alike, aren't we?" Kagami said bitterly, tears forming in her eyes "We're both in love with people who won't return our love"

_She said it… Don't cry Misao. Keep it together…_

"I don't know what to do…"

_Give up on Konata. Please! Choose me!_ "Just keep fighting. Only time will tell what will happen."

Kagami laughed, tears flowing down a river on her cheeks. "… Why is it that when I'm feeling emotional, you always seem so much smarter…?"

Misao chuckled "Like I said before, I have no idea. I'm literally pulling things out of my ass right now" She joked

"You have no idea what 'literally' means do you?" Kagami began drying her eyes.

"Nope" _At least she's not crying anymore…_

Kagami giggled "Somehow I'm not surprised"

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah… I guess"

"Can I have a thank-you-kiss?" Misao asked hopefully

"Not today, Kusakabe" Kagami deadpanned

"At least on the cheek?"

"Eh… why not I guess" Kagami kissed Misao's cheek. Misao's heart fluttered.

All the bitterness she had inside melted away with a single electrifying kiss. _You may not love me, but I love YOU. That won't change any time soon_. Misao thought as she gave a shivering squee as if she were overdosed on caffeine

Kagami giggled once more upon seeing Misao in a red faced spasm.

**LUCKY STAR**

The two in the kitchen were a well-oiled cooking machine, simultaneously working on two different dishes and at the same time, helping out the other with their own dish.

"Cuddling with you felt nice" Tsukasa said as she chopped meat into little pieces

"Really?" Konata diced an onion and put it on the frying pan. The oil on the pan and onions sizzled on contact "Well, I guess I AM pretty huggable" She joked

"I also liked that you decided to sit on my lap earlier" Tsukasa said. She then switched places with Konata in front of the stove and put the now-chopped meat into the pan, churning it about with a large spoon

"Hey Tsukasa" Konata chopped some garlic cloves and some chili "Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa switched places with Konata so she could put the chopped garlic and chili. "I like you a lot. I always have"

"Compared to before I mean." Konata said and she stirred the cooking food "How do you like me now?"

"Hmm" Tsukasa seemed to think. She began cutting the vegetables "I guess I like you a lot more now. I think I might be in love with you" She said with uncertainty

"Oh…" With a blush, Konata moved aside.

"You know, I noticed something" Konata said as Tsukasa added the freshly chopped vegetables to the pan

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked

"Normally we're supposed to chop and prepare all of the ingredients BEFORE we start cooking." Konata stated as she began gathering the last ingredients "We're doing it WHILE we're cooking and somehow we seem to finish preparing them moment we need the ingredient"

"Oh?" Tsukasa added the last of the additions to the food "You're right. I only noticed now…"

"And when did we finish making the miso soup and rice?" Konata wondered "This is getting weird"

"… I don't remember… I think we started those at around the same time as the curry…"

"… Maybe we get some sort of super powers when we're cooking!" Konata said excitedly

Tsukasa smiled "I'll set the table. Could you call my sisters?"

"Right-o!" Konata gave a salute and dash upstairs

**LUCKY STAR**

The four Hiiragis and their two guests sat at the table for dinner

"This tastes amazing!" Misao yelled, mouth half full with food.

"I agree. Tsukasa, Konata, how were you able to make all of this so fast?" Kagami was just as impressed as Misao

"I don't know" Tsukasa said

"We have super powers when we cook together!" Konata exclaimed

"Right, the 'real super power of team work'" Kagami said dryly

Matsuri burped "Excuse me. Gotta hand it to you two, this is the best meal I've ever had"

"I agree" Inori concurred "You two could become gourmet chefs"

"Eh?" Konata didn't seem convinced

"Really?" Tsukasa beamed at her

Kagami smiled, seeing Tsukasa so happy.

They continued eating

**LUCKY STAR**

"Alright, I've got some movies we can watch" Konata said as she took three DVDs out from her bag

"Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica" Kagami read the title "Magical girls? Seriously, Konata?"

"I looks a bit too cutesy for my tastes" Misao said

"I'd like to watch it" Tsukasa said

"That's two to two." Konata noted. She turned to the older Hiiragi sisters. "What about you girls?"

"I'm up for some magical girls." Matsuri grinned "Been a long time since I last watched anything like that anyway"

"Same" Inori agreed "Why not right?"

Konata giggled "Boy, are you in for a treat" She said as she put in the first disk

**LUCKY STAR**

Upon reaching the end of the first movie, Tsukasa looked like she was about to break down, Kagami was pale as a corpse, Matsuri and Inori were clinging onto each other. Overall, majority of the people who watched looked to be scarred for life.

"Sayaka… s-s-she… she…" Tsukasa muttered as she hugged her legs.

"… I was not expecting any of that…" Kagami said, struggling to find her words

"That was not the kind of anime I liked watching as a kid" Matsuri said as she gripped at Inori even tighter

Surprisingly, Misao was affected the least. "That was awesome! Hurry up and put the next movie on" She asked Konata

"Why would you want to watch any more of that!?" Kagami asked in horror

"It ended in a cliff hanger. I want to know how it ends" was Misao's answer. "Who knows, it might end happily"

"I-" Kagami was taken aback at how reasonable her answer was. She was actually surprised that she didn't see it, considering how obvious it was. "I guess… I guess you're right…"

"Hey Tsukasa" Konata nudged Tsukasa

"Y-yeah?" Tsukasa said shakily

"Here" Konata handed her a glass of warm milk she had apparently prepared for her while the movie was playing.

Tsukasa took a long gulp "Ah… Thanks… I think I can watch the next movie… I hope it's a happy ending…"

Konata gave her a comforting smile before going up to the player.

Matsuri stood up "I don't think I can take more of this tonight." She walked out the room

"Yes. Me as well" Inori began to follow her sister out the room "But… If I may. I'd like to borrow those DVDs sometime."

Konata gave her a thumb up "Sure thing"

She switched the disks and pressed the play button

**LUCKY STAR**

By the time they finished the last movie, it was nearly midnight.

The four had taken baths and had changed into their pajamas. Well, not pajamas, per se but changed into their sleeping clothes, none the less.

Kagami and Tsukasa were wearing actual pajamas, while Misao wore a T-shirt and jogging pants, and Konata wore a just a tank top and her underwear.

"Konata, are you sure you're okay with sleeping like that?" Kagami asked

"Sleeping like what? On the floor?" Konata answered with another question

"No, I mean with… just that…" Kagami blushed slightly "Don't you have any other nightclothes?"

"Nope" Konata replied as-a-matter-of-factly

Kagami sighed and had the futons laid down in her room.

Futons were strewn across the floor haphazardly. With Konata and Tsukasa's in the very middle, lying perpendicular to each other and Misao's in the far end of the room, near the door.

"Jeez, guys. I told you to lay the futons on the floor, not toss them about and see where they land" Kagami scolded

"Well, Tsukasa laid hers in the middle and fell asleep quickly after" Konata noted as she poked Tsukasa's sleeping face

"Stop that Konata. Let her sleep" Kagami said sternly. "And what about you? You plan on using Tsukasa as a pillow or something?"

"Actually, I just threw it onto the ground without thinking" Konata said with a scratch of her head "Guess I'll fix it now"

Kagami sighed "What about you, Misao? You seriously gonna sleep by the door?"

"I tend to need to go to the bathroom a lot" Misao stated

"Alright, no need to elaborate" Kagami said dryly "Just turn off the lights"

Misao stood and turned off the lights "Night guys"

"Good night, Misakichi. Good night Kagamin." Konata chimed

"Good night Chibi. Good night Kagami" Misao bid as well

"Go. To. Sleep." Kagami said in exasperation

**LUCKY STAR**

Konata sat in a fetal position on the floor next to Tsukasa. Her head was down, her eyes were closed, her arms were wrapped around her legs, her hand was holding a cell phone, and her ears were covered by earphones, all the while, she was swaying gently and rhythmically.

Simply put, she was listening passionately to music on her phone. Why she would be doing that at six minutes past two in the morning requires a more complex explanation

Konata couldn't sleep – she's been having restless nights for weeks and tonight was no exception.

Most people would think it's because she's always up gaming so her body clock was set differently, but that was not the case. She felt the sleep claw at her, attempting to pull her into its embrace, but try as she might, she could not meet it – Try as she might, sleep would not come to her naturally. Only when fatigue had caught up to her would she finally lose consciousness.

There are a number of possible reasons for why that is the case, many of which Konata was pondering on as loud anime opening themes silently blasted her from her earphones. Her session of inner contemplation and max-volume music was halted however when Tsukasa began shifting in her sheets

Tsukasa suddenly awoke, eyes wide, breathing quick, and body trembling. It's safe to assume she woke up from a nightmare and was now panicking.

"Tsukasa?" Konata looked at her, worried. She responded with a wide-eyed stare that slowly began forming tears

"K-kona-chan…" Tsukasa managed before she began crying. "There was this car and… y-y-y-you…"

_This can't be good._ Konata hugged her "Shhh. There, there. I'm here Tsukasa. I'm fine. Everything's fine"

"Then that cat thing. It-it-it tried to-to-to"

_This is because of the movie I made her watch…_ Konata realized. With regret for her actions, she hugged tighter. "Oh, Tsukasa…"

"You… A witch… a-and Kagami…." Tsukasa failed to finish because began sobbing

"It was just a dream, Tsukasa. We're okay. You're home. You're in Kagami's room. I'm here with you. Kagami's here too. We're both fine. It was just a dream, a bad dream."

As Konata continued soothing her with calm words, Tsukasa's breathing slowed and she stopped shaking as violently.

"… It was scary…" Tsukasa said numbly

"It's over now, Tsukasa. You're fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine" Konata said.

_She's gonna have trouble falling back asleep_. Konata realized. _I need to think of something to help her_.

Konata flipped open her cell phone and began shifting through her music files. "Tsukasa, here" Konata offered her an ear phone

Tsukasa lifelessly accepted the ear phone.

The song, as is almost all her other songs, was from something she had watched. It was actually from a web series she had recently discovered while browsing the internet. Konata played the music. After a few seconds, she began singing gently.

_Don't you worry about the dark_  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart  
I will burn like the sun  
I will keep you safe and warm  
Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day  
I will be there to take all your fears away  
With a touch of my hand  
I will turn your life to gold

It was a bit awkward as the lyrics were in English, but it was the only song on her phone that fit the situation. Either way, Konata sang just as passionately as she always would. Another verse and chorus past and she hit the bridge

_Don't worry, I've got you_  
nothing will ever harm you  
I'm close by, I'll stay here  
through all things, I will be near  
Close your eyes  
don't you cry  
Love's around you  
in time, you'll fly

After the final chorus, she finished off the song with as much feeling as she could muster. The last line ended and Konata's voice slowly faded into silence.

Tsukasa was breathing steadily, eyes closed. Konata smiled. _Well. That didn't take long._

She slowly eased Tsukasa back into her futon and then returned to her place next to her.

**LUCKY STAR**

Misao stood outside the door to Kagami's room, awestruck by how beautiful Konata's voice was.

_Kagami was right_. Misao thought. _She sounds like an angel…_

Misao hung her head. _How am I supposed to compete with that…?_

Misao moved to open the door, but right before she could do that, it slid open.

Misao and Konata jumped in surprised

"What the hell Misakichi!?" Konata said in a suppressed scream

"I could ask you the same thing" Misao replied in a loud whisper "How can you move around without making noise?"

"Back at you. I didn't even realize you weren't in the room"

"You had music blaring from those headphones when I left for the toilet" Misao told her. "And when I got back, you were singing"

"Oh… Well that explains a lot of things."

"Right…"

There was an awkward silence

"Hey, you want to go out for a run?" Misao asked Konata

Konata stared at Misao in confusion. A normal response of anyone asked from out of the blue, in the middle of the night, if they wanted to run

"What?" Konata blinked

"The air outside is cold and I've been feeling restless all day." Misao told her "I can't get to sleep so I might as well burn off some energy."

_I've got to say: I'm impressed at how much energy you have._ Konata thought. _I'm drowsy to the point of dropping. Why would I WANT to run…? Then again, even with that said, I STILL can't sleep. Maybe a little late-night run is just what I need._

"… Eh… sure. Why not" Konata agreed to run

"Well, you better go change, though" Misao said

"What do you mean?"

"Just a suggestion. If you want to go on a run in the dead of night wearing a tank top and panties, I'm not gonna stop you."

"… Right, forgot about that…" Konata sighed and went back into the room "I'll be right back"

**LUCKY STAR**

****A/N: Watch Madoka Magica. Those earlier reactions are just a few of many and you'll have a better time relating with them if you've already watched** **


	2. Morning Filler(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter technically takes place /before/ the last chapter but due to the somewhat unrelated nature of events that take place in it, this chapter is second. This and the next chapter will be split from the Hiiragi sleepover and totals more content than the sleep over itself. In hindsight, it probably would have been better if I just arranged all the events chronologically and then split them up into chapters. Oh well
> 
> Also note: This is the point where my writing really begins improving. Sorry I took so long

**LUCKY STAR**

Miyuki Takara awoke to the sound of something tapping her window. It took a minute for her to come to her senses. The moment she did, she put on her glasses and looked at the wall clock.

_5:30 am_

Her short internal puzzlement of 'why am I awake at 5 in the morning?' was enlightened when she heard the tapping once more

_Whatever could that be?_ Miyuki slowly arose and made her way to the window and peeked through the curtains.

Minami Iwasaki stood in the courtyard, unmoving, like a statue.

Miyuki closed the curtains and walked to her wardrobe. She was going to change out of her pajamas into something a bit more casual.

Now you may be asking why Minami was up so early, and why Miyuki didn't ask herself this very question. In truth, that would be the very first thing she would do if she had not gone thought this exact situation before – which she, in fact, has. As for why Minami was up so early, well…

As with the last time this happened, Miyuki calmly walked out to the courtyard and greeted Minami

"Good morning, Minami. Shall we go for a stroll?"

Minami nodded and the two of them went out for a little walk through the neighborhood

Many times in the past, Minami would awake early in the morning, normally due to nightmares, and she would often go to Miyuki for comfort. While these nightmares became less and less frequent as the years went by until nightmares barely tormented her at all, Minami still occasionally goes to Miyuki for different reasons. Most recently, Minami had been coming to her for advice involving her relationship with a certain Yutaka Kobayakawa

"I'm still nervous around her…" Minami explained "Ever since… _that time_ …"

Miyuki cringed a little at the mention of 'that time'.

A few days ago, Minami, in a moment of weakness, succumbed to her desires and kissed Yutaka during a date they were having at an ice cream parlor.

Now, Yutaka didn't mind it at all – in fact, she was overjoyed that her significant other opted to give her a physical and _visible_ show of affection. Minami, on the other hand was horrified.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the little peck on the lips she gave her girlfriend –she was very much delighted in it. No, she was horrified by her own lack of self-control. This caused her to doubt herself in her self-imposed role of Yutaka's protector – to the point of actually considering whether or not she herself was a threat

Miyuki didn't know what to say to her. Minami would be convinced of anything if she were given enough facts. The problem was that there were almost no facts at all to tell her in her dilemma – something Miyuki was very distressed by

The only actual fact is that Minami kissed Yutaka on impulse and without consent. And with that information, Minami inferred that she could be a possible threat to Yutaka's safety if she didn't have more self-control. She had convinced herself that she would one day lose her grip again and do something horrible to Yutaka – something Miyuki thought was a ridiculous conclusion to jump to

Granted, there isn't really any evidence that she WOULD do anything bad, but then again, there isn't any proof that she wouldn't – which is exactly what Miyuki told her.

"Not the most reassuring kind of comfort, is it?" Miyuki noted Minami's increased anxiety. "But it is the truth. If you still don't trust yourself, I ask you this: Do you trust Yutaka?"

"Yes" Minami said without a moment's hesitation

"Then you should also trust yourself." Miyuki told her "Yutaka believes in you. And you believe in her. Isn't that enough?"

"…" Minami stared at the ground, debating with herself whether or not she herself should be trusted. After a few minutes of silent walking, she finally reached a conclusion "If Yutaka trusts me then I too must trust in myself"

Miyuki smiled, happy that Minami's problem was resolved.

The two had stopped walking at a park which they had frequented when they were little – with 'frequented' being a simplified term for 'had visited once or twice'.

Despite them, not going there often, the two had fond memories of being in that exact park at one point in their childhoods.

"This is where we became friends" Minami said, surprising Miyuki. She pointed to a sandbox "There…"

A torrent of memories flooded into Miyuki as she remembered just what happened in that sandbox.

It was one of the rare occasions that their mothers had elected to bring their daughters OUTSIDE. That morning, Minami had awoken from a rather vividly unpleasant dream. Minami tried to hide that fact, and she did it well. Honoka didn't see. Yukari didn't see. But Miyuki did. She saw that the mint haired girl was still traumatized by whatever she experienced in her sleep. She saw and she comforted her – in that very sandbox.

"We met each other before, but before then, we were just neighbor children who our parents forced into play dates." Miyuki noted "Now, we're practically sisters"

Minami smiled in her rare visible displays of emotion (sans Yutaka) "Yeah… I guess we are"

Miyuki eye-smiled and continued walking, looping into their previous path

The two returned to their houses, hopefully arriving before any of their mothers had woken up.

**LUCKY STAR**

"Akira, I made breakfast" Minoru said through the door "You decent?"

Akira Kogami was bedridden. She had gotten sick one Friday afternoon and had remained sick for the two weeks that followed. Her mother had gone on a trip and thus, she was left alone in her house while she was essentially incapacitated. Minoru took it on himself to care for Akira, mostly because he considers her a friend, but also, in part, because he's getting paid by Akira's mother to do so in her stead.

" _Just get the hell in here_ " Akira ordered grouchily.

Minoru opened the door and entered, carrying a tray with breakfast.

Akira lay on her bed in a nightgown. Her salmon hair was messy and so was the rest of her.

Minoru helped Akira sit up, and set the tray on her lap

Akira eyed the food " _You call this breakfast?_ " She asked in disgust

It was a bit of a letdown breakfast. Minoru had made a western breakfast, consisting of just buttered toast, bacon, and eggs. Granted, the toast was a perfect golden brown with an even coat of butter, the bacon was sizzling with a greatly satisfying aroma, and the eggs were cooked scrambled, just the way Akira liked it. As small of a breakfast as it was, she didn't have anything to complain about.

"Am I gonna have to force feed you?" Minoru threatened. "Because if you refuse to eat again, I swear, that is exactly what I'll do."

" _Yeah, yeah. I'll eat._ " Akira took a slice and bit off large a mouthful.

After a few more bites, the toast was no more. She picked up the fork and began making stabs at the bacon. "You know… you didn't have to do this" She muttered

"What?" Minoru was in the middle of a thought but as abruptly pulled out by Akira's unintelligible whisper. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

" _I said you didn't have to do this_." Akira said irritably " _I can stand. It's not like this bed will try to eat me alive if I move_ "

"The last time you tried to stand, you collapsed halfway to the bathroom" Minoru said dryly

" _Fine. Fine_ " Akira conceded. She cut up the eggs with her fork and began eating again.

" _I'm done_ " Akira said in a neutral way

Minoru raised an eyebrow. She had not eaten all of the food. There was a strip of bacon and at least a third of the eggs left. Minoru however, didn't question her.

"Here" He handed Akira a glass of water and dropped a tablet of medicine on her open palm. "Drink up"

Akira swallowed the medicine and chased it down with water.

Minoru took the glass and tray and proceeded to leave

"Thank you…" Akira said quietly

Minoru paused before the door "You're welcome" He walked out the room to the kitchen to wash the dishes

**LUCKY STAR**

Breakfast at the Takara residence was subdued. The usual lively chatter of the adults was a bit less pronounced that morning. Something both Miyuki and Minami noticed

"It seems Yutaka has been visiting you a lot lately" Honoka said cheerfully

"Oh she has?" Yukari noted "Interesting…"

The two daughters had noticed something about their mothers. When on the subject of Minami's relationship, Yukari seemed to be the most uncomfortable talking about it, doing her best to steer the conversation away from the topic, while Honoka was the opposite, bringing it up as often as she could.

Miyuki glanced at Minami. _This behavior is strange, don't you think?_

Minami glanced back and nodded

She looked at their parents and tilted her head slightly. _I don't understand_

Miyuki eye-smiled apologetically. _I don't either_

Their subdued breakfast continued

**LUCKY STAR**

Ayano Minegishi was having breakfast with her sister.

It was a silent breakfast, as was the majority of activities the two took part in in for the past few days.

Ayano and her sister Akira had an argument three days prior. As Ayano was known to become somewhat scary (read, freakin' terrifying) when angered, and Akira was of similar temperament, their arguments tend to get a little… intense – this was no exception.

However, this would mark the first time the fall out of their arguments lasted longer than a day. This worried Ayano to a point.

_She still hasn't accepted that what she said was wrong_. Ayano thought as she swirled her ramen with her chopsticks. _I know what I said was hurtful, but if I say sorry now, she'll get even more pissed_.

The cause of most Minegishi family quarrels was differing opinions – the moment one popped up, an argument quickly followed. Words would be said, threats would be made, and after a few hours, actions would be regretted. In the end, the family would apologize to each other and the issue would resolve itself

This didn't happen. Instead, Akira remained adamant on her opinion and showed no indication of regretting what she had said.

_She wasn't so unyielding before_ … Ayano noted. _Why is she still insisting her opinion is the right one?_

"Sister…" Ayano began

"Yes, Ayano?" Akira asked calmly

"Why do you think girls can't love girls?"

"… Why are you bringing that up now? We're eating" Akira asked in annoyance

"It's been three days since the argument, Sister. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because this ISN'T an opinion." Akira said with slow rising fury. "Homosexual relationships cannot produce offspring so girls literally can't love girls"

"You know as well as I do that your reason is bullshit" Ayano said, growing angry as well

"What gives you the right to say my reason's bullshit?" Akira snapped "It's not an opinion, it's a scientific FACT"

"What about emotion? Attraction? If two girls love each other, why can't they be together?"

"You seriously want to start this argument again!? First thing in the morning!?"

"Misao is my friend. Kagami is my friend. I will not stand by while you insult their relationship"

"Oh, you mean the relationship where the love isn't even mutual? Don't make me laugh. That Hiiragi girl? She's using your precious little Misa-chan as an excuse you ignore her existing feelings. She wants to forget the person she's really in love with, so she threw herself out there. It just happened to be that Kusakabe was the one to catch her"

Ayano stood up. Akira stood as well. They were both just about ready for violence at that point; it was only a matter of who struck first.

The two stared each other down. As the seconds passed, the air in the room grew more and more tense, as if an explosion was set to go off at any moment – which would not be far from the truth.

Neither was willing to back down, but neither wanted it to come to blows. They had both reached an impasse with each other AND themselves.

In the end Akira just sighed. "I'm done with breakfast. Thank you for the food" She took her bowl and put it in the sink before stalking out of the room

Ayano sighed as well and abruptly collapsed into her chair.

"There's a deeper reason as to why Akira doesn't like that they're together…" Ayano thought "I KNOW there is…"

**LUCKY STAR**

Miyuki stood at a balcony in Minami's estate, polishing her glasses. She had been rubbing the same lens with the glasses cloth since twenty minutes ago.

To most people, it would seem that Miyuki was so deep in thought that she no longer knows what she was doing outside her inner contemplation. That's only half true.

While Miyuki WAS deep in thought, her thoughts weren't focused and wandered anywhere and everywhere. Simply put, she was spacing out.

"Miyuki, do you know where I left the TV remote?" A call from Yukari snapped Miyuki out of her daze.

"…Oh dear. It seems I was day dreaming…" Miyuki said to no one in particular. "What did mother call about?"

"Yukari, the remote's over there" Miyuki heard Honoka say

"Never mind, Miyuki, the TV remote was on the table all along" Yukari called out from downstairs once more

"Don't watch for too long, Mother"

"Awww. Okay then"

"Don't worry, Miyuki. I'll get her to stop after a few hours" Honoka said

Miyuki smiled to herself.

She began polishing the other lens of her glasses. Suffice it to say, she would space out more than once that morning.

**LUCKY STAR**

Ayano, Misao, and Masaru were walking the town that morning. The girls were window shopping while Masaru followed them.

"Why am I here again?" Masaru asked, bored out of his mind

"Because, dear, you WANT to be here" Ayano said cheerfully

"Er… Yeah… Exactly…" Masaru said nervously

Misao giggled.

**LUCKY STAR**

"Hello Minami" Yutaka Kobayakawa greeted cheerfully.

Minami had left an open invitation to Yutaka to visit any day during the summer. Yutaka took full advantage of it and came to Minami's house as often as she could.

"Hello, Yutaka" Minami said monotonously

Minami felt uneasy. Yes, she had resolved herself to have as much self-trust as Yutaka trusted her, but that didn't mean she completely eradicated her anxiety – no, her anxiety was very much still there, just in a different form.

Not that Minami showed it. She kept it in and almost no one could sense what she was feeling – almost

There were two exceptions: Miyuki, who had built enough of a connection with her to be able to guess, and Yutaka, who seemed to be able to tell what she was feeling the moment they met

"Are you okay Minami?" Yutaka asked with concern "You seem nervous"

She could read Minami like a book (not that she understood what she was reading)

"I'm fine." Minami assured her. She let Yutaka in and then shut the door. "What would you like to do today?"

"I'm okay with anything you want to do" Yutaka said happily

Minami twitched imperceptibly. _No you wouldn't_. "I don't really have anything in mind"

"Are you sure you're alright, Minami?" Yutaka asked with a furrowed brow.

_She's cute when she's worried. Oh I could just-_ Minami panicked internally. She had been in Yutaka's company for not even a minute and already her self-control was wavering. _Get a hold of yourself. Yutaka trusts you and you MUST NOT betray it._

"Yes. I'm fine" Minami said, barely audible. "I'm just a little on edge today…"

Minami took a gamble at giving her a half truth.

Technically, she was lying to her, thus, was ALREADY betraying Yutaka's trust, but that particular detail didn't present itself to Minami because all her thought processes had gone to alleviating Yutaka's anxiety over her

"Then why are you on edge?" Yutaka asked in worry "Tell me what's bothering you"

"I'm okay, Yutaka. Really" Minami insisted with not much conviction

Unsurprisingly, Yutaka wasn't convinced "Please tell me what's wrong. You trust me right?" Yutaka pleaded, on the verge of tears

Minami's train of thought was thrown out the window. "I…" _I'm being stupid. I told Miyuki that I trusted Yutaka but here I am doing the exact opposite. Stupid!_

After a moment of mentally beating herself up, Minami sighed. "I trust you… and sorry…"

"What's wrong, Minami" Yutaka asked again

"… I'm scared… Scared about what I'd do to you… if I lost my self-control" Minami said "I feel like I'm a threat to you"

Yutaka blinked "I that it?"

Minami just stared at her. She was not expecting a reaction like that. Confusion, disgust, anger, sympathy – she expected all that and much more. But she did not expect to get a mix of relief and disappointment.

"What?"

"You were being weird for days now so I was really worried that I did something wrong." Yutaka explained "I thought you were nervous because you wanted to end our relationship"

"I…" Minami was at a loss for words "you haven't done anything wrong"

"And you're not a threat" Yutaka told her. "Whatever you do, I'd be fine with"

Minami was taken aback. "Yutaka, I don't think you understand…" She began

"Anything…" Yutaka smiled shyly. "… As long as it's you…"

Again, Minami was speechless. There she was worrying about what Yutaka would think of her if she knew what Minami wanted to do to her, when Yutaka didn't care. She trusted Minami so much. It was enough to move the mint haired girl to tears

"I…" Minami began but was cut off as Yutaka abruptly pulled Minami's face down and pressed her lips against hers

It was wet. It was soft. It was electrifying. It was a blend of sensations and emotions that made Minami's heart pound. When Yutaka pulled away slowly, the euphoria didn't end, so Minami just stood there with heavy breathing, elevated heart rate, and teary eyes, staring in awe at Yutaka.

_And Yutaka gave that to me_. Minami realized as tears kept flowing. _She actually WANTED to kiss_ …

"Wow…" After a few seconds, the childlike girl began jumping giddily "That felt wonderful!"

_I was worrying about my own desires but didn't once think of Yutaka's…_ Minami thought with a bitter smile.

Minami collapsed onto her knees "Thank you…" Minami said meekly

"Ah! Are you alright?" Yutaka asked in surprise

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Minami managed to stand up "Thanks"

Yutaka beamed and pulled Minami into a hug "You're welcome"

"That was beautiful!" A compliment came from Honoka Iwasaki who was leaning on the doorway to the living room, accompanied by Yukari Takara.

The couple simultaneously exploded into a blush, realizing that all of what just transpired had happened in the middle of the entrance hall, a few feet from the door.

"That was a rather… sweet scene" Yukari noted with an edge of coldness to her voice that was subtle but very much unsettling.

In stark contrast, Honoka "Yes, very cute" She chimed

The pair of blushing highschoolers gave embarrassed greetings to the two adults before briskly walking past them up the stairs to Minami's room

"Do you think we killed the mood?" Honoka asked, more because of curiosity than of concern

"Yes, but I think it was for the best" Yukari said. "I'd rather they have… intimacy… where I can't see them"

"The two of them alone in a room" Honoka giggled "Intimacy indeed"

**LUCKY STAR**

As the red-faced couple hurried down the hall, they noticed a door leading to a balcony was open.

They peered in and saw Miyuki standing there, looking at the sky.

"Hello Miyuki" Yutaka greeted. Miyuki didn't respond.

Minami sighed. She walked next to Miyuki and took the glasses she was polishing.

Miyuki blinked. "Oh, Minami, when did you get here?"

Minami stared at her

"Oh dear. I was spacing out again wasn't I?"

Minami nodded

"Oh dear…"

Neither Minami nor Yutaka were surprised by this. When left on her own with nothing to do, Miyuki tended to let her mind wander – something the Yutaka had seen numerous times during her visits

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Yutaka invited

"Wouldn't I be a bother?"

"We don't really have anything to do." Minami said "A bit more company wouldn't be bad"

"Well, thank you" Miyuki gladly accepted the invitation

**LUCKY STAR**

Ayano had decided to show some mercy to Masaru and told him to just meet her at the plaza in the center of town at lunch.

Masaru, starting to wonder whether window shopping boredom would be an acceptable cause of death, was relieved to hear that he did not need to follow the girls around anymore. The moment he got his freedom, Masaru bolted.

"You sure it's a good idea to let him leave like that?" Misao asked as she watched her bother disappear into the crowd

"Don't worry, Misa-chan, if he knows what's good for him, he'll show up at lunch." Ayano reassured her

"Like I said before, I think you're the reason your relationship is strained" Misao joked

"I don't know what you're talking about"

**LUCKY STAR**

"Yoohoo, anyone home!?" Yui Narumi called out

Her entrance to the Izumi residence was met with little resistance. In fact, aside from the locked front door, her entrance wasn't met with anything – the house was empty.

Yui slumped onto the couch.

"Just when I get a day off, they all go out somewhere" Yui pouted "I wish my Husband was here. He would make my day better…"

Her bitter complaining was stopped when she heard the telephone ring

[Hello. Izumi residence, Yui Narumi speaking.]

[Hey, Yui nee-san]

[Konata? Where are you guys? I got to your house to hang out but there wasn't anyone here]

[Heh, sorry. We forgot to tell you about today. Dad's out job hunting again and Yu-chan's at Minami's]

[What about you?]

[I'm at work. I'll be going to Kagami's this afternoon]

[So you're saying I have no one to hang out with all day?]

[Er… Well, you could always go hang with Ms. Kuroi. I'm pretty sure she's free.]

[Nanako?]

[Yeah. She never has any plans so…]

[Hey, that's not nice!]

[Not nice but it's true. Well, I was just calling to find out whether Yutaka's left already. Looks like that's the case, so bye]

[Wait, can't we talk some more?]

_\- Click -_

Yui sighed "Well looks like this is gonna be another day where I watch movies for eight hours alone in my apartment…"

Yui stalked out of the house and drove back home in a manner completely unfitting her profession as a traffic cop. (i.e. she drove like a speed demon with a no reluctance to break any and all traffic laws for the sake of an adrenaline high.)

**LUCKY STAR**

Miyuki moved her bishop so that it was in line with Minami's king "Check"

The two had decided to play chess because Yutaka suddenly asked who was better at sports. Since the two didn't exactly have a preferred sport, nor were they willing to play any such sport on an unpleasantly warm and sunny day as it were, they decided to use board/card games instead. It just happened that chess was the game chosen.

Minami moved a pawn to block the bishop's path and at the same time, opened up a path for her own bishop for a possible check in the next turn

The two stared at each other, trying to read the other's strategy.

Minami and Miyuki had been playing these kinds of games for years. They've studied the other's techniques and strategies to the point that they were practically their own.

The two maneuvered their pieces in quick succession, both knowing exactly how the other would react. Turn after turn, an attack was made and was met with a counter immediately after. Eventually, after a number of turns passed, the two had reached a stalemate. Neither had a good counter for any of the other's possible moves and both had no idea how the other would react. It took them only five minutes to get to that point.

Yutaka had been watching the game intently, clearly enthralled by the two. _When I had asked who was better at sports I didn't think they'd turn it into a competition._

The two alternated between staring at the board and staring at each other. They had no idea what to do, and from the looks of it, would not have one any time soon.

Several minutes passed

This may take some time…

**LUCKY STAR**

"Well… he's not here. Too bad" Misao said "Let's eat, I'm starving"

It was already eleven that day and Masaru still had not arrived.

Ayano looked at Misao "No, Misa-chan. We wait for Masaru-kun" She said sternly

"He could always catch up to us. Just text him and-"

"No, Misao"

"C'mon, Ayano, be reasonable"

"No"

"C'moooon. Can we at least wait over by that tree – maybe buy some food from that stand as well?"

"Misao"

"Ayano, its hot and I'm hungry, cut me some slack"

Ayano sighed "Fine, well wait for him in the shade of that tree. Go buy your food"

"Right-o!" Misao saluted before she dashed for the stand

Ayano looked at her phone. _11:30, no messages. What is he up to…?_

**LUCKY STAR**

Yui walked out of the video rental store with three DVDs.

Konata had been pestering her to watch a certain anime in her last visit. That particular detail came back to Yui when she began browsing the shelves and she found herself in the anime aisle.

Thinking 'Hey, why not?' she scanned the shelf for the particular title and rented it.

_I wonder why Konata wanted me to watch this… Mahou Shojou Madoka Magica…_ Yui thought as she walked back to the place where she parked her car. _It looks a bit cutesy but I think I'd be okay with it_

While Yui was busy contemplating her rental, a boy ran across the street and crashed into her. Not only did the two collide, but several cars ended up bumping into each other. Thankfully, no damage was done to any property or people other than a slight scratch of some of the cars' paint. Even still, it was quite a scene.

"I guess this is why jaywalking is illegal…" Yui struggled to get up. She looked to the boy "Hey, kid, you alright?"

The boy looked a bit dazed but answered "I think so…"

Yui looked at the boy's vaguely familiar face. "Hey, I know you." Recognition dawned on Yui's face. The boy was Masaru Kusakabe.

"YOU!" Yui yelled.

Masaru blinked away his dizziness and recognized Yui "Y-you!"

"Alright, you're coming with me." Yui took out a pair of handcuffs "That's the third time this month and I'm getting sick of giving you warnings"

"No, you don't understand. These thugs, they were-" Masaru began explaining quickly but was cut off

"Well, well, well" Three large men had crossed the road and were now looking down on the pair on the ground "Finally caught up to you"

Yui stood and faced the men "Can I help you gentlemen with anything?"

"I'm sorry miss. We just have a little business with the fellow lying on the pavement there" One of the men said

"Well I have some _business_ with him as well." Yui said calmly "Perhaps you could let us finish."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that." The man replied

"Yeah, we have a little debt to pay, hehe" another of the men chuckled

"Might I ask what you owe him…?"

Masaru had stood up by that point and was slowly backing away

"No can do ma'am." The first man moved forward in an attempt to grab Masaru.

Masaru bolted, only to be pull back by his wrist which has apparently already been cuffed.

Yui kept Masaru from running and pushed the man away from him "Kusakabe, what did you do…?" Yui asked coolly

"I didn't do nothing"

"You were being an asshole was what you did" The third man finally spoke "Miss, this boy gravely disrespected us. We wish for justice"

"I'm sorry boys, but justice is already served" Yui pulled out her badge

"Er…"

"This kid caused a bit of scene here." She gestured to the cars that were stopped on the road and the people gathered around them "I'm assuming you were going to beat him up. If what I think is correct, you three are partially responsible for this"

"Erm… no. What you understand is not correct." The first man said

"Yeah, we wanted him to… apologize… yeah. We wanted him to apologize. He didn't want to so he ran away"

Yui smiled "Is that so?" She looked to Masaru "Well? Apologize"

"… Sorry" Masaru said, not really sounding sorry at all

"There. Now that that's done, I'll be taking him to the station"

The men looked at Masaru darkly, probably contemplating whether they were willing to let him go. All the while, Masaru was struggling to break the cuffs

"Kusakabe, if you want to get out of this with no injury, I suggest you let me finish negotiations" Yui whispered.

"Ma'am, thank you for your help" The third man said with a controlled voice. "I hope he doesn't trouble you again"

"I hope not too" _Meaning, you hope I won't be with him again when you next come for him_. Despite her ill thoughts toward the three, she smile and bid them farewell.

As the three walked into the now dispersing crowd, Yui pulled Masaru close "What the hell was that all about?"

"I didn't do nothing!"

"Kid, you just caused a lot of trouble for the traffic cop for this particular area. Unless you want me to tell her about you, I suggest you start talking"

"Okay okay! Sorry" Masaru said quickly "Look. I bumped into him, he sorta got mad, told me to say sorry, and I didn't"

"I don't think that was all of it"

"Okay, so I also maybe insulted him a bit."

"Wow you are the most disrespectful kid I've ever seen." Yui noted "Well, I'm gonna take you to the station now"

"What!? Why!?"

Yui looked at him "What do you think…?"

"… Right…"

**LUCKY STAR**

"That was quite a match" Miyuki said cheerfully

Minami had won, albeit by a small margin.

Half an hour into the game, both had a pawn and the king as their last pieces. As it were, Minami's pawn was one square closer to the other end of the board than Miyuki's. In accordance to the rules of chess, Minami was able to swap her pawn for a queen. At that point, Miyuki was finally able to read what Minami was going to do and found that nothing she did would help her, so she conceded, giving the victory to Minami.

"Minami that was amazing!" Yutaka gushed

"Yes, a very impressive performance" Miyuki agreed

Minami stared at the two of them and nodded slightly

"Oh, no need to be modest. You beat me fair and square" Miyuki told her. She giggled quietly. _She's embarrassed. How cute._

"Minami I like how you were all serious right before the end and then suddenly you looked really happy" Yutaka said, reminiscing the twenty minutes of staring followed by the finale of their game.

Technically, Minami DID transition from serious to happy but her face showed no change in emotion… to the casual observer at least.

Minami doesn't like talking and uses words only when necessary. People who are close to Minami learn to read the cues of her body language and the subtle changes of her face. The same is true in reverse, as Minami will also learn to read those who can read her.

_And she's one of them. Yutaka can read her._ Miyuki noted. _But she still can't see that her praise makes Minami even more embarrassed_

"I knew you were going to win" Yutaka said "That face you made told me"

Minami blushed. "I was able to figure out Miyuki-nee-san's strategy late in the game"

"Yes, I could tell." Miyuki said. _Well this is surprising. She's stating something Yutaka has probably already figured out. I never knew her to restate what seems to be established already._

But as Miyuki looked at the two and saw Minami's smile – something Miyuki had seen only once in all their time together – Miyuki realized just how close the two were. _To think she'd only met Minami this year and already, she's closer to her than I ever was. Minami is able to show her emotions to her_. The realization hit her hard.

_Was I doing something wrong or is it something else?_ Miyuki wondered, and the longer she thought, the more that answer became clear – so clear that she had to be blind not to see it. _Of course! They're in love. It's so obvious I'm a bit embarrassed…_

"Miyuki-san?" Yutaka snapped her out of her reflection

"Er… yes?"

"What was so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had an epiphany, that's all"

Yutaka looked at Miyuki and then back at Minami. _What?_

Minami blushed and looked away.

Miyuki smiled. _Looks like she understood what I meant._

**LUCKY STAR**

"Well looks like my brother's not showing up." Misao said bluntly "I've gotta be at Kagami's by one so I guess I'll see ya"

As Misao walked away, Ayano kept at her phone, checking to see if Masaru left any messages. Seeing that there weren't any messages and will very likely not have any, Ayano decided to call him.

[Hello?]

[This is Ayano Minegishi. Who are you and what are you doing with my boyfriend's cellphone?]

[Yikes. Right, well, I'm Yui Narumi. I'm a cop and your boyfriend sorta caused a little traffic accident and got himself arrested. We –]

– Click –

Ayano sprang into action the moment she heard the word "cop". _What has he gotten into now?_

**LUCKY STAR**


	3. Afternoon Filler(?)

**LUCKY STAR**

Hiyori Tamura sat at a table in a cosplay café in Akihabara – namely, the cosplay café what Konata and Patricia worked at. She sat there with half a glass of iced tea and a pile of crumpled paper as she scribbled furiously on her sketchpad.

Hiyori was having a bad time. She's had a drawing block for the past week and has not been able to draw anything at all. Her original idea when she went to the cosplay café was to get inspiration from the comfortable atmosphere she felt there. Unfortunately, she did not.

"Oh Hiyori-chaaan~" Patricia chimed "Whatcha' doin'" Patricia and Konata's shift had just ended and Patricia decided to have a little talk with Hiyori before she left

"I'm trying to draw something but I can't picture it in my head…" Hiyori glared at the blank page in front of her, as if a death stare would make the paper magically print a picture onto itself.

"What are you trying to draw anyway?"

"Er…" Hiyori was a little hesitant to tell her. _I'm trying to draw not-Minami and not-Yutaka kissing but I can't bring myself to actually imagine the kiss… But I'm not about to tell Patty-chan that_ … "I'm drawing a kissing scene"

"So you're trying to recreate the kiss Minami and Yutaka had in that ice cream parlor?" Patty asked.

Hiyori didn't know what she was talking about but her words immediately brought an image to Hiyori's mind. _It's beautiful_. The thought of it brought an ache to her heart, a tear to her eye, and a bleed to her nose.

"Konata, we've got a blood spill on table nine!" Patty called as she tried to help Hiyori block the river of red bodily fluid flowing from her nose

"She already left." A girl cosplaying as Yuki Nagato from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ said in a pretty much emotionless tone.

" _God damn it!_ " Patricia cursed in English. She began shaking Hiyori. "Come to your senses woman! Stop picturing them kissing!"

Hiyori made no response

Patricia sighed and looked at the only other employee there. "Well don't just stand there, hurry up and get a mop! If the boss sees this mess, he's gonna kill us!"

**LUCKY STAR**

Ayano sighed "Tell me again. WHY DID YOU INSULT THREE SIX FOOT TALL MUSCULAR MEN?" She scolded Masaru. "Are you an idiot? You could have gotten hurt! And then there's that traffic accident. I swear!" Ayano had cut off Yui and Masaru on their way to the station and literally begged Yui to release Masaru. Upon the release of her boyfriend, Ayano began to yell at him. "And to top it all off, you made me miss lunch!"

"Relax! I'll buy you something!" Masaru said in a panicked tone. Ayano's mood was bad and he did not want it get any worse. "Do you want anything in particular?"

Ayano sighed "Not really. I'm just hungry…"

"You had a date with your girl and you pulled this stunt? What's wrong with you!?" Yui slapped the back of the boy's head "You should treasure the time you have with your partner because there may come a time where… he'll never… be there… anymore" She said, her voice growing sadder and sadder. Yui shook her head. After she regained her composure, she smacked Masaru again

"Ow! I said was sorry, jeez."

**LUCKY STAR**

It was a rather late lunch at the Takara household and Miyuki, Minami, and Yutaka were sitting at the table with Yukari while Honoka was in the kitchen to bring the food. It was more than a little awkward for the three of them – Yukari was trying her hardest not to look at the lovely couple, Minami seemed to be trying to dissolve with her chair so as to not feel the tension in the air, Miyuki was analyzing the situation and thinking of a way to ease it, while Yutaka let her mind wander, completely oblivious to the electric sensation in the air.

Sort of. Yutaka could actually feel Minami's nervousness and was holding her hand under the table to comfort her. It also helped the she was exuding an aura of calm in the otherwise anxious atmosphere of the room – which can be somewhat attributed to her lack of context to the situation.

"Well…" Miyuki began "How was your morning, mother?"

"It… It was fine" Yukari faltered. In truth, she didn't think it was fine at all. She had witnessed something rather unpleasant. "It was eventful to say the least"

Minami blushed as she knew what she was talking about – something Miyuki noticed. She decided not to further the topic lest Minami get any more flustered

"Here's the food" Honoka said cheerfully as she put down a large tray with a whole smoked salmon.

"Oh wow!" Yutaka was thoroughly amazed at the delicious looking fish. Minami and Miyuki also felt awe but in a far lesser extent. It was not every day that they ate food like that

After a few minutes of silent eating Honoka perked up "Miyuki, I saw something quite wonderful earlier"

Minami and Yutaka stiffened. Minami glanced at Miyuki with worry. _Please don't ask about it._

Miyuki got the message. "I'm sure you did, Ms. Iwasaki"

Honoka was, however, unfazed by Miyuki's uninterested tone. "Our two little love birds shared a rather passionate kiss earlier"

All three kids blushed. "Um… I don't… I'm not sure how to react…" Miyuki said awkwardly

If she could tell that everyone at the table was uncomfortable with the topic, she didn't care. "I'm so proud. I always knew high school would be the time when Minami bloomed"

Minami, though flustered, was hit by that statement. "… Bloom…" She looked down and her expression visibly grew sour "… yeah…"

Yutaka squeezed Minami's hand. When Minami glanced at Yutaka, she saw a smile that said: _Don't worry. I'll like your chest either way._

Minami became even more embarrassed. _She knew…_ She thought to herself.

Yukari stoop up "I'm done. Thank for the food." Her food wasn't even finished. There was still half a slice of salmon on her plate. But that didn't stop her from taking her plate of food to the kitchen

Knowing quite well that her mother did not like the subject of Minami's relationship, Miyuki wondered why Honoka kept bringing it up. She glanced at Minami and Yutaka, who were also silenced by her mother's exit. _What IS the reason they're acting like that?_

_Don't ask me. I don't know either._ Minami stood up. "I'm done as well. Thank you for the food" Yutaka stood and followed. They past Yukari on the way – it was as if she was pretending they didn't exist as she didn't even look at them.

Miyuki watched her mother walk out the dining room. She wasn't the only one watching as Honoka was also looking at Yukari and when Miyuki glanced at her, she gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. I suppose I'm done now as well. Thanks for the food"

Honoka brought the plate to the kitchen, passing Minami and Yutaka. "We'll be up stairs" Yutaka said, noticeably more subdued than she normally was. "See you later, Miyuki"

And so, Miyuki was left alone in the dining room with the half eaten salmon. _Oh dear. That was not a turn I wished this day would take…_

**LUCKY STAR**

" _I was stupid… So stupid…"_

The screen depicted a short haired bluenette girl grow limp as a large black object materialized above her.

So the couple and the cop, namely, Ayano, Masaru, and Yui had ended up watching movies at Yui's house. The movies were the ones Yui had rented earlier – Mahou Shojou Madoka Magica, a magical girl anime that Konata had practically demanded that she watch.

"That was fu-… that was messed up…" Masaru said as the end credits rolled.

"Yeah… no kidding" Yui agreed, visibly disturbed by what she just watched

"Let's watch the next movie" Ayano said, not at all fazed by the movie.

"Of course the psycho wants more…" Masaru muttered under his breath

"What was that dear" Ayano asked with her terrifying yandere smile.

"Er, nothing. Yeah, let's watch the next one. I sorta want to know how the next movie plays out."

"Alright, sure. Let's do thi-" Yui's enthusiastic agreement was cut off by her cellphone vibrating. She picked it up and accepted the call. "Hello? … Honey? … Really!? … That's wonderful! … Yeah! … Okay!"

Masaru and Ayano had no idea who it was but Yui was getting more and more giddy.

"Alright guys, change of plans. You two take the movies and go watch it somewhere else." Yui said

"What? Are you freakin' joking?" Masaru asked in outrage "You're the one who invited us, now you're kicking us out?"

"I'm sorry, but my husband's coming later and I need to get ready." Yui told them. "If that's not enough info for you, you're out of luck because I'm not giving you more than that" Yui said as she put the bag of DVDs in Masaru's hands and began pushing the couple to the door.

"Have fun with your husband. When do we have to return these to you?" Ayano said as she began putting on her shoes

"Any time this week, and thanks, I will."

And so, the two found themselves outside of the Narumi household holding a shopping bag with three movies in them. _Well…_

**LUCKY STAR**

Hiyori was in a daze. She remembered blood, a train, and the feeling of being dragged somewhere. "Where am I"

"Oh, you're at home" Patty said. "Took fucking forever, but I got you here."

Hiyori looked around a bit more as things began to come back into focus, or as much into focus it could, what with her glasses being who knows where. Hiyori could vaguely make out the details to determine that she was in fact at home in her room. _How did I get here again?_

"Here" Patty began poking her face with something. "C'mon take it… fine, I'll put it on for you." Patty had been poking her with her glasses and was now trying to put it on her. After a few seconds of fumbling she finally got them one. "There… You know, cute as you are, you really do look better with your glasses on" she said with an impressed smile

Hiyori blushed (for a number of reasons). Aside from the fact that her appearance was rarely complimented on, Hiyori's face was ridiculously close to Patty's. Yes, their faces were near for less than a second before Patricia pulled away but that was enough to fluster Hiyori immensely (although her tendency to overreact to things may have amplified the reaction).

"So, that's the third nose bleed that caused you to pass out" Patty noted. As with the other times, it involved Minami and Yutaka. Patricia noted the trend, but was curious whether it's because of those two in particular, or because she was seeing something yuri in real life. Patty decided she wants to find out. "Why DO you fuss over Minami and Yutaka so much?"

"Er…" Hiyori was surprised. _Well THAT came from nowhere. I'm not exactly sure how to answer_. "Well… You've seen them right? How can you not, right?" _That was a good answer, Hiyori – very well thought-out…._

"Well, yeah, I get it, but what is it about them in particular?"

Hiyori pursed her lips, bringing her hand to her mouth. _I don't really know… I guess I didn't really think about it… although…_ "Eh… I guess it's because they practically embody the essence of stuff from the shoujo ai that I read."

"So is it just because they're yuri that you gush over them?"

"Um… yes?" _Where is Patty-chan going with this?_

"Perfect! Because I've been feeling a bit Bi-curious lately and I'd really like to be with you." Patricia said cheerfully

"… What?"

Patricia went from happy to slightly annoyed. "Must I spell it out for you? Bi-curious. I want to know what it's like with a girl" no response. Now she was very annoyed. "You know, experience what it's like to be in a lesbian relationship?" still nothing. " _Oh for fuck's sake,_ maybe this will make you understand!" Patricia pressed her lips to Hiyori's and practically sucked all the air from her lungs.

Hiyori's mind was racing. For one, she understood Patty's statement the first time and the reason she didn't respond to it (and all other subsequent statements) was because she had no idea how to react. So many questions had popped into Hiyori's head, and despite the fact that many of them could answer themselves, she was experiencing a bit of an overload. It was made worse by the kiss and the mess of sensations and emotions that was brought with it. To top it off, that was her first kiss. To say it was 'too much' for Hiyori was an understatement.

"Wow, that was a lot less different than I expected." Patty noted

"P-p-p-p-patricia, why did you – and I – just…" Hiyori stammered

"Oh, relax, it's not like you didn't enjoy it" Patty brushed her off as she began packing her bag "Besides, you can use the for inspiration for you works"

"b-b-b-but…"

Patricia winked at her. "If you want more come talk to me." With that she walked out the door. As her footsteps receded, Hiyori couldn't help but bring her hand to her mouth. She licked her lips. _Strawberries…_

**LUCKY STAR**

"Ms. Akira, it's already two. If you're gonna lock yourself in there, at least take the food tray in. Please?" Minoru had cooked her lunch nearly an hour ago and the food was already cold. "You were fine this morning. What happened?"

" _Go away_ " Akira shouted shakily

"Ms. Akira, seriously, you need to eat. You won't get better if you don't" Minoru was at a loss for words. Despite his constant and somewhat one-sided arguing with her, he just couldn't get her to open the door. _I just had to lose it._ Minoru would otherwise open the door regardless of Akira's lock if it were not for the fact that he misplaced the key he was given when Akira was entrusted into his care.

"Ms. Akira, please. I don't want you going hungry…"

"Leave me alone…"

Minoru noticed a certain shift in her voice. _It's almost like she'd been holding back tears for a while now and they only just started flowing…_ That was it for Minoru. Whatever it was that made her cry, he had to make it go away. Minoru took a solid stance and then kicked at the door near the handle. After only two tries, he managed to break the door down and enter.

"G-g-get back!" Akira was at the corner of her bed in a fetal position, desperately trying to cover herself with her bed sheet. "They-they-they're here!"

Minoru looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. _What is she seeing?_ But then the answer dawned on him. _I gave Akira her medicine earlier this morning. She should have woken up at noon but she didn't. Overdose?_ Minoru looked at the frightened girl. _She must have been having a nightmare when the medicine finally wore off. She's seeing phantoms of whatever was in her bad dream._

Technically, people who are asleep because of medicine shouldn't even _have_ dreams in the first place. That aside, Akira was experiencing a nightmare in real life and was absolutely terrified. Minoru needed a way to comfort her and the only thing he could think of was a hug. Sure, she might hit him or insult him for acting so familiar with her, but formalities be damned, she was hysterical.

Minoru hugged her and held on as tight as he could without making it painful for her. In his arms, Akira thrashed about, screaming pleas for mercy, cries of terror, and more than a few lines of profanity. It was a grueling fifteen minutes before she calmed down.

"… Hey" Minoru whispered as his grip grew looser "You okay"

"… _What do you think_ …?" Akira said, tired. She hesitated a bit before talking again. "… Thanks…"

"Don't mention it" Minoru let go of Akira and walked back to the door, inspecting the lock. Akira just watched him.

There was a sudden growl. Minoru looked at the salmon haired girl on the bed "… _I'm hungry_ …" Akira said with a blush.

_It's almost like none of that even happened…_

**LUCKY STAR**

Sojiro entered the house. His movement was sluggish and his face held a defeated expression. He kicked off his shoes and left them where they fell, not bothering to arrange them neatly. Upon entering his room, he took of his coat and tie and threw them onto his bed.

He stood in front of the mirror next to his bed, staring at his reflection, noting the bags under his eyes. "Nothing…" He said aloud, his voice, hollow. A day comprised of three different job interviews and none of them had accepted him. They didn't even give him the 'we'll review your profile and get back to you' thing. They just straight up rejected him.

"What am I going to do…?" He slumped onto the mattress like a ragdoll, melting into the sheets as they enveloped him. Although it was still late afternoon, he felt more tired than he had ever felt in years. _Maybe this is all a bad dream, and when I wake up, things would be different._ It did not take long for sleep to take him.

**LUCKY STAR**


	4. The Night is Cold

**LUCKY STAR**

Redhead freshman high school girl Yutaka Kobayakawa, accompanied by her ever-stoic girlfriend, Minami Iwasaki, was on a train heading for her home in Saitama. The day's activities at the Iwasaki estate had grown somber since lunch so they came to an unspoken agreement that Yutaka would not be staying for dinner. So there she was, speeding along the tracks as she watched the sunset through the train car windows, Minami sitting beside her, holding her hand. The train was surprisingly devoid of passenger and the lack of said persons caused the car to be soothingly quiet

"Mrs. Takara was being unpleasant." Yutaka pierced the silence with the statement.

Minami was surprised. It was quite unusual of her to comment something in negative light. In fact, one might say it was impossible for her to do so. Yet there, in the empty train car, Yutaka casually criticized Yukari, Miyuki's mom negatively. Granted, it was only mildly negative, but it made a difference to Minami. "Is something wrong?" She asked

"Miyuki's mom doesn't seem to like us anymore. When she looks at us, it makes me feel like we did something wrong…" Yutaka said. "It doesn't feel nice when she looks at us."

Minami squeezed Yutaka's hand. It comforted Yutaka but it would only be temporary. If Minami wanted to make a difference, she had to tell her what she knew. The only problem is that she didn't know a lot – at least not for sure. Then of course there's the fact that she has to _tell_ her with words. "It started when she found out about us"

"What?"

"She began acting like that when she found out we got together." Minami explained. "It seems she's trying to hide it but she really dislikes the fact that we're dating. I don't know whether she's trying to hide her dislike because she doesn't want to outwardly oppose us or because of another reason. Then there's the other question of _why_ she dislikes our relationship. I wish I knew more"

"Does Miyuki know?" Yutaka asked

"She knows about as much as I do." Minami said "I'm not surprised. I don't think she'd have an easy time bringing the topic up"

It was food for thought, and thoughts were all that remained for the rest of the trip. They sat in silence until they reached their stop

**LUCKY STAR**

[What do you want, brother?]

[Hey Misao. Where are you again? Grandpa and grandma were asking]

[I'm at Kagami's. Why?]

[I said the geezers were asking for you. Alright, bye]

[What are yo-]

\- Click -

**LUCKY STAR**

When Ayano got home, her expression was more than a little haggard. Sure, _physically_ she was about as good as she always was at that time of day. Emotionally and mentally was another story.

Earlier that day, she and her boyfriend had watched a rather… disturbing… series of movies about cute little anime girls who fight witches. The movie had gotten her emotionally invested in it and she was utterly drained by the end of movie one – and there were three movies.

"I'm home!" Ayano called from the entrance. She took off her shoes and wandered the house. She was not met with any welcome. "Where is everybody?" She walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. " _Went to buy groceries. If not home by dinner, leftovers in fridge"._ It was well past dinner time and no one was there so Ayano checked the fridge. Sure enough, yesterday's dinner was wrapped neatly in a plastic microwavable box. Her only problem now was her appetite. She didn't feel like eating and it would be a waste if she heated the food and wasn't able to finish it so she decided to just go to bed. _It's a little early but I'm tired. If I wake up hungry I could always just heat up the food._

With that, she went up to her room and slept

**LUCKY STAR**

Dinner at the Izumi household had been lonely. Yutaka had heated the food Konata prepared for dinner and ate alone at the table. Her uncle, Sojiro, had not come down for supper and so Yutaka was left to a quiet meal with herself and some empty seats.

After which, she prepared a bath, heating the water it just short of being unpleasantly hot. After a quick but thorough scrubbing and rinsing, she lowered herself into the tub, wincing slightly from the heat. There she remained calm and quiet for a few minutes, thinking of the day's events.

She thought about the most recent thing that had happened to/near her – namely, Sojiro Izumi's apparent depression. She wasn't exactly sure it was depression, but she felt the aura of hopelessness emanating from the door to his room. She found it more than a little disturbing so she decided to think of something else.

Her rather quiet afternoon at the Iwasaki Estate felt incomplete. There was a feeling of tension in the air all throughout her stay and it all began when they had lunch with Mrs. Takara and Iwasaki. Yutaka didn't understand why Yukari disliked her, or rather, her relationship with Minami. _What's so wrong about dating the person you love?_ Yutaka asked in her head. _Love…_

"I'm in love with Minami." She said bluntly, as if trying to convince herself. "I'm in love… I kissed her…" She blushed but it wasn't obvious as her skin had reddened due to the heat of the water. "Minami… I… love…" She hesitated for a few seconds then splashed at the water. "I can't do it!" She sunk into the tub until only her nose and upper parts of her head were exposed. _Why can't I say it?_

Yutaka stood up suddenly, causing small amounts of water to spill out of the bath tub. She wobbled a bit as dizzy static hit the edges of her vision. She regained her balance and got out of the water. _I wish I was stronger: strong enough to not get sick all the time… strong enough to tell her 'I love you'… strong enough to not need to rely on Minami all the time… strong enough to able to help Minami when she needs it…_ She stood there, dripping wet and shivering. Her body yearned to be dried off and warm again but she remained rooted to the spot. She was crying. It wasn't obvious, what with her hair making water trickle down her face constantly, but yes, she was crying.

After a few minutes, a point came where she wouldn't be able to ignore the cold even if she wanted to. She quickly dried off and put on her pajamas.

When she got to her room, she plopped onto the bed and hid deep within the warmth of her covers. There was no energetic big sister, calm and collected mother, kind-hearted uncle, or quirky cousin to tuck her in. For the very first time since she moved to the Izumi residence, she felt vulnerable. It was like she was in a hospital bed again. Everything was cold and unfriendly back then, with the only things she felt at ease with being her pillow and bed sheets, and even those didn't last long before they too were replaced with 'clinically-clean' new ones. That familiar feeling was not a nice one.

Sleep did not come easily to her that night.

**LUCKY STAR**

Kagami awoke to hear Konata singing. She had been having an unsettling dream that was not quite psychologically scarring, but was nowhere near enjoyable. When she opened her eyes, she heard Konata moving around, saying things like "Tsukasa, what's wrong?" Kagami deduced that Tsukasa also had a nightmare. Kagami was about to move in to comfort her but then Konata began singing. Deciding against getting up, she feigned sleep and listened in.

Konata's singing voice – her actual singing voice – was one of the most beautiful voices Kagami had ever heard. The lyrics were in English but it didn't matter. She felt the emotion and power of the song – she felt the motherly warmth the song was exuding. She was moved near to tears.

But alas, the song ended and Kagami was left with silence. She shifted a bit until she could see Konata and Tsukasa from her lying-down position on her bed. Konata was lowering Tsukasa's head onto her pillow. She had a fond and loving smile on her face as she did so. After she tucked her in, she kissed her lightly on the forehead. Kagami could barely hear a whispered "Sleep well". After which, Konata stood and quietly – almost soundlessly – walked out the door

Kagami felt a bittersweet swell in her heart. _Tsukasa trusts Konata. Trusts her enough that her nightmares are all but forgotten when she's held by her… And Konata's willing to help Tsukasa with whatever she's having trouble with, whether it's homework or bad dreams._ She clutched her chest. _Why do those facts have to hurt me so much? I get it, I love Konata, but I don't want to feel like this anymore. That's why I have Misao._ Kagami blinked. _Misao_ … Kagami curled up on her bed, hugging her legs _. Is that all she is to me – a distraction – a pain killer?_ She clenched her teeth. _We've been friends for years. She confessed to me. And I answered her. Heck, we've even kissed! Do I REALLY think of her as nothing more than a toy to keep from thinking about Konata?_ Tears began welling in her eyes. _I am a terrible person…? I don't deserve her love… I don't deserve our friendship… Heck, if I can do it to her that means I can do it to anyone. I don't deserve ANY friendship_. _I should just stay alone for the rest of my life so I don't hurt anyone…_ She began shaking. _But I don't want that. Am I willing to hurt others for my own benefit – so I don't feel lonely…? I don't know…_ There was a stream of water flowing down her cheeks by the time she realized she started crying.

All that time that Kagami was having a panic attack Konata had entered the room, got changed, then got out. Both girls were oblivious of the other's presence.

As Kagami continued her downward spiral, Tsukasa had awoken, feeling the foul presence in the room. She drowsily looked at the source and found that it was a shaking and crying Kagami. She slowly got up and crawled into her bed to hug Kagami. "Sis, I'm here"

Like a transfusion of new blood to a patient bleeding to death, Kagami hugged back tightly and relief washed over her almost immediately. "I'm here" Those two words and the warmth of Tsukasa held Kagami together. "Stay with me" Kagami said shakily, sobbing quietly as she held her sister.

And stay she did. They eventually fell asleep together.

**LUCKY STAR**

It was a beautiful night. Misao and Konata, after a brief chat and briefer argument, had gone out for a jog. It was two in the morning but the two couldn't sleep and they both were adepts at running. What better to do in the middle of the night than what they had in common?

The two wore tracksuits. Despite covering their entire body, they still felt the chill of the night air.

Misao took long strides, seeming to float every time she pushed her body forward. Konata took shorter, quicker steps, bouncing up and down rhythmically. They both said nothing and they jogged under the pale yellow rays of the street lights scattered around the empty neighborhood, the cold early morning wind biting the skin on their faces.

They came at a stop near a bench

"I'm surprised you can keep up, chibi" Misao joked as she plopped onto the seat.

Konata took a seat as well. "You'd be surprised at a lot of thing I do" Konata said smugly, albeit slightly out of breath. She had a pleased look on her face "Never underestimate me"

That earned a chuckle from Misao "Heh. You know, you're not that bad, chibi" She leaned back on the bench, looking up at the stars. "You're a whole lot different than what I thought you were…" She said quietly "I used to hate you."

Konata blinked. _Hate?_

"Back then, Kagami had only just met you but you were closer to her than I ever was. It wasn't long before she stopped paying that much attention to me… It hurt me…" Misao leaned forward and looked towards the ground, brow furrowed. "I thought you were the reason she left. I thought you were trying to steal her away. I hated you for it. I wished you and Kagami never met…"

Konata tilted her head slightly.

Misao met Konata's curious eyes with hers. "But you weren't. You weren't trying to steal her from me. You were just being yourself." Misao chuckled. "I can see why Kagami was drawn to you. You're an amazing person Konata."

Konata, who would normally revel in complements such as those simply stood there with red cheeks. Whether those red cheeks were from the cold or because she was blushing was not apparent.

Misao sighed. She closed her eyes and steeled herself. When she opened her eyes, she said "But what am I saying. Kagami has a mind of her own. If she chose you because you're an amazing person, then I've gotta be a better one. I WILL win Kagami's heart." Her face was a look of determination.

Konata was surprised – surprised by a lot of things. The first and perhaps biggest surprise would be Kagami and her apparent love for her. If what Misao's statements implied were true, what Konata had written off as nothing more than a general tsundere quality during her teasing was actually an attraction to her specifically. She never really saw Kagami to be someone who would be interested in other girls. _Then again, she's dating Misao…_

_Wait…_

"Hold on, aren't you two already dating?" Konata asked, her sudden realization sparking a question. "Doesn't that mean Kagami's already chosen you?"

"Er… Well…" Misao scratched her head. "It doesn't really feel like it… it feels like she's using me to forget you"

"Okay, I didn't exactly see that Kagami was in love with me, but I'd like to think that I know a lot about her." Konata began. "If she's using you to make her forget me, then do it!" Konata shouted enthusiastically. "Make her fall in love with you! She's willing enough. The very reason she even accepted your advance was because she trusts you."

"I-I…" Misao stuttered "I wasn't expecting you to react like this…"

"Really now? What DID you expect, me being ecstatic for getting into a possible 'harem route'? Just who the hell do you think I am!?" Konata said in outrage in a voice a little louder than it should be at two thirty a.m.

Misao stared at her. "Harem route…?" She shook her head. "Never mind. You're really okay with me being with Kagami?"

"Yes" Konata said simply. "I care about Kagami. She does her best at what she does and puts extra effort to make her best actually _be_ the best."

"…Yeah…" Misao agreed. Kagami was a perfectionist. Everything from her grades in school to the high scores in her shooter games. It was like she had something to prove to someone who wouldn't take anything but the closest thing to perfect as possible.

"But she can't to everything. As good as she is, she's only human. Sometimes her best isn't enough and she's gonna fail at something eventually. When she falls, she falls hard, and has trouble getting back up… And she won't ever ask for help…" Konata said, brows furrowed in frustration

Misao frowned. "She always tries to deal with things on her own…" Misao felt bitter. Whenever she attempted to offer help in the past, Kagami always shunned her away.

"She's asking for help now, you know"

"What?"

"She needs someone – to help her get back on feet; to stop her when she aims too high; to catch her when she falls; … to save her from the pain she puts herself though…" Konata's eyes seemed to screamed in pain as she empathized with Kagami. "She's never gonna say it but she needs someone to be there for her." Konata stated calmly "That someone can be you – _should_ be you."

"I..." Misao seemed at a loss of words. "I don't…"

"Oh for the love of Haruhi, YOU'RE HER GIRLFRIEND! Why shouldn't it be you!?" Konata said, apparently waking one of the cats sleeping nearby as a loud _meoooowr_ of complaint sounded from the roof of a nearby house.

"Well…" She couldn't really argue with that logic. "Yeah, you're right…"

"Yes. I'm right" Konata smiled. "It has to be you" She skipped forward a few feet before stopping in the middle of the rays of the street light. "Besides…" She tilted her head to look back at Misao. "I don't think it can be me"

Misao shuddered "Don't do that head tilt thing. The less I'm reminded of those stupid movies, the better I'll feel" She said, remembering the movies Konata had made them watch earlier that night

Konata checked her phone "Three a.m.… I think it's time to head back"

"Eh… sure" Misao stood. "Though all that serious talk makes me want to run some more" She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We can run on the way back" Konata suggested. A sly smile found its way to her face "Wanna race?"

Misao looked at her with an enthusiastic grin "Bring it"

**LUCKY STAR**

Yutaka found that her sleep was much shallower than she expected them to be. Yes, she had difficulty getting to sleep that night, but her body was normally too exhausted to wake her any earlier than when she normally woke up. That said, she was surprised when she woke up in a pitch black room.

After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she was barely able to make out the hands of her wall clock which read 4:46. _A few minutes before dawn…_ Yutaka noted. She got up and began fixing her bed, deciding that she wasn't going back to sleep.

She fixed her bed, put on her ribbons, and made downstairs for the kitchen.

"…I think that's a terrible idea…" Yutaka heard right before she reached the bottom steps. _Uncle Sojiro?_ She crept closer to the living room until she was right outside the door.

"… I don't know, Yuki. She's a pretty frail girl. I don't think settling for a lower pay job is an option if I want to keep her here…" _He's talking to mom? They're talking about me?_ "I HAVE sold them. That's what I used to pay for this month's bills… No, Konata's stuff is hers… I don't know…" _He seems so sad…_ "Why… Why did this have to happen…? Okay… Sure… If it's for the best…"

Sojiro put down the phone and slumped onto the couch. "I'm sorry Yutaka" He muttered

"Why?" Yutaka asked aloud, not quite expecting to say it so loudly.

Sojiro jumped to his feet. "Yutaka!?" He looked to the doorway. "How much did you hear?"

"I…" Yutaka was taken aback by his behavior. Normally, Sojiro would be very kind to her, sometimes to the point of doting her – though not as much as he did to Konata. "I heard something about selling things and my mom's name…"

"… Well…" Sojiro looked haggard. It was like he hadn't had any sleep despite being asleep the when Yutaka had check on him during dinner. His hollow eyes looked at Yutaka with a certain kind of sadness "Yes… I was talking to your mother"

"What… what were you talking about?" Yutaka asked nervously.

"I…" Sojiro heisted. He wasn't sure how to respond so he decided to postpone answering "… Wait for Konata to get home. We'll discuss it when we're together."

With that, Sojiro walked past Yutaka and stalked to his room. Yutaka looked at him with concern. _I hope it's not too bad._

**LUCKY STAR**

Miyuki awoke to the sound of something hitting her window. Her first thought was _two days in a row?_ She got up, put on her glasses, and looked out the window. Sure enough, Minami was down there waiting for her. Miyuki yawned and walked to her wardrobe _. I don't blame her for being distressed all this time_. She thought as she began getting dressed. _I doubt disapproval by the parent of one of your closest friends would feel good to anyone_. She finished getting dressed and went down to meet Minami

**LUCKY STAR**


	5. On This Midsummer's Day

**LUCKY STAR**

The morning of the Hiiragi household was a lively one. It began with the sound of an alarm clock set and entire hour earlier than it normally would have been.

"Uhhh…" Kagami groaned as she slapped the clock's snooze button, accidentally sliding it off the nightstand.

"Wah!?" The clock landed flat on Konata's face, waking her up. She put her hands on her face and began to spasm when the pain of the plastic box hitting her nose and forehead finally registered to her brain.

Konata's said thrashing caused Misao to awake as well. Lying on her stomach on top of Konata for some reason, she felt the shorter girl's legs kick her belly and knock the wind out of her. She made a noise of pain with every hit

Tsukasa groaned in irritation to the noise. "Five more minutes" She muttered before hugging her pillow tighter and going back to sleep.

The pillow was Kagami, who felt an increase in pressure on her chest area and heard the racket of the two on the floor. She opened her eyes to find her twin hugging her tightly, rubbing her face into her chest. "… Ah…" A blush erupted into her face.

Konata finally stopped moving around and Misao was able to sit up. The blanket slid off her back and she found that she was sitting on top of Konata in a very… misleading position. "… Oh…" They both noticed this and blushed.

The three who had gained full consciousness looked at each other and saw that all of them were in an embarrassing situation. "Well…"

They all decided to keep all of what transpired that morning to themselves (save for Tsukasa who was asleep and therefore would not be able to talk about it anyway)

**LUCKY STAR**

Hiyori was on a date with Patricia. The sun was high in the sky but the wind was pleasant and cool as the two of them walked through the park. Cherry tree's surrounded them, peppering the ground with pink blossoms and filtering the sun's rays into rosy glow though it's branches. Hand and hand, they walked, until Patricia stopped and stood in front of Hiyori, staring passionately.

_This is like a scene from an anime._ Hiyori thought as she smiled at Patricia. She smiled back and leaned in closer. Hiyori closed her eyes

"I love you" Patricia kissed Hiyori softly, bending down to reach the shorter girl. Her lips tasted of strawberries, as it had when they had first kissed.

Hiyori was in a state of bliss. _I'm in heaven. She_ opened her eyes as Patricia pulled away, giving her a knowing look. "Liked it?"

Hiyori blushed and nodded. _Oh my god, how did this even happen!?_ She tilted her head forward in an attempt to give a kiss of her own before Patricia put her index finger to Hiyori's lips. "Not yet." She smiled shook her head before running off ahead.

_Why not…?_ As Hiyori asked herself that question, another question came to mind – rather, several questions. _How DID this happen?_ She thought. She began looking around, as if seeing clearly for the first time. _Its July isn't it? Why are the cheer trees in full bloom? And why are the two of us the only people in the park?_ Slowly the answer came to her. _I'm dreaming_

Hiyori opened her eyes to find herself in her bed in her bed, in her room, in her house.

A dream about Patricia Martin – a dream about dating her – kissing her: What that entails was very clear to Hiyori. _Well, it's official._ She thought as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. _I've fallen for her…_

**LUCKY STAR**

"Have you found out why she's been acting like that?" Minami's words echoed in Miyuki's mind.

Earlier that morning, just before dawn, she had called her for more advice, or in this case, questioning. Miyuki had been asking herself the same thing. _Why HAS mother been acting so strange lately? It's not like her to be so unpleasant._

The question was left unanswered earlier because Miyuki didn't even HAVE an answer. _But I WILL get one_. Miyuki steeled herself. _It will require planning…_ and she did just that, although as she planned, she began doubting whether or not she could execute it. _Oh dear, I hope I didn't forget any important details…_

**LUCKY STAR**

Yutaka was left alone in the house. Sojiro had washed up to look less like a sleep deprived psycho and more like his usual self so that he could go to another job interview. Konata had not returned from her sleepover and was probably still at the Hiiragi's. Yui had called Yutaka yesterday saying that her husband had returned, so there wasn't any chance for her to visit today. Basically, she was completely alone in the house for the entire day – or at least until Konata got back.

Yutaka sat on the couch, hugging her legs. The TV had nothing good on so she decided to leave it at a random channel. So there she sat, staring at a science channel showcasing things exploding in slow-motion. It didn't really interest Yutaka. Sure it was cool and all, but she had other things on her mind.

"Mom…" She found herself missing her mother more and more with each passing hour. The reminder of her which Yutaka received minutes before first light opened a hole in Yutaka's heart that she didn't know she had. "I wonder how she's doing…" Yutaka asked wistfully. "… what were she and uncle talking about?"

The answer never came to her.

**LUCKY STAR**

The two couples lazed around the Hiiragi house that morning. None of them had any desire to study, play video games, or even talk. The four of them simply sat in the living room enjoying each other's presence – rather, three were doing so, while one was… trying.

Misao shifted in her seat on the couch. She felt restless. She wanted to scream, run, do jumping jacks, or something! She stood, causing the other occupants of the room to look at her. "So…" Her voice pierced the silence, filling the room with a nervous echo.

"Yes, Misao?" Kagami deadpanned as she sat up straight. She was enjoying one of the very few moments of silence she experienced with her friends as did not appreciate it being shattered. "What is it?"

"… I want to do something…"

Kagami sighed "Why am I not surprised…?" Kagami massaged her temples "Okay, what do you want to do?" She asked patiently. Misao didn't respond. "Misao…" Kagami began in a stern voice

"Are you mad at me…?" Misao asked nervously

"What do you–" Kagami realized that she was glaring coldly at Misao. "… oh… sorry…" her expression softened. "I was just a little annoyed… Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I want to… to do something where we're moving around…" Misao said "You know… stretch my legs…"

Kagami thought for a while. "Well… I've got nothing…" she frowned. "What about you guys? Do you–" When Kagami turned to face the two, she saw that Tsukasa and Konata were watching them, the former with a curious stare and the latter with an analyzing one. "… um…" Kagami glanced at Misao who seems to have also noticed the two's gaze. Kagami continued reluctantly "… do… do you have any ideas…?"

Konata blinked "Arcade?" she suggested

Kagami made an inward groan and an outward sigh. "Can't it be something we can do in the house? I don't want to go outside anymore" Misao seemed a bit saddened by her comment.

Konata noticed that. "Maybe you two should be the ones to decide. Me and Tsukasa don't feel like doing anything today" She said with her signature cat smile. "Nothing at all~" She said in a sing-song voice.

"You know, it's not a good thing to be so lazy." Kagami said dryly, crossing her arms. She looked at Tsukasa "Tell me again why you chose her and not someone else?"

"Why not?" Tsukasa asked innocently

"… right…" Kagami could have given her a number of reasons, but none of those would convince Tsukasa. Besides, she had already made her choice so there wasn't really anything Kagami could say that would change anything. "Please, Tsukasa, don't become too much like her" Kagami asked of her, not really wanting another one like Konata in her life.

"Don't worry, sis, I'll always still be me." Tsukasa said "Besides, I don't think Konata can make me any worse"

"That statement doesn't sound as positive as you think it does, Tsukasa…" Kagami said, noting the unintended implications of what her sister said. "But in a way it's true…" Kagami muttered.

"Eh…?" Tsukasa squeaked in confusion.

Konata giggled, Kagami rubbed the bridge of her nose, and Misao began pacing the room. _What the hell are we doing?_ Kagami wondered in annoyance. "Can we please get back on topic?"

"I heard a session of passionate kissing can burn thousands of calories" Konata suggested in a teasing tone.

"Can we do that" Misao asked excitedly

Kagami flushed. "NO!" She bonked Konata on the head. "Don't give her ideas!"

"Ow!" Konata rubbed her head. "Relax, Kagami! It's not like she's a pervert. She just really likes you." Konata explained offhandedly.

"How can you be so casual about this!?"

"Embarrassed Kagami is cute isn't she?" Konata asked Misao

"Yeah, very" The brunette agreed

"Damn it guys!" Kagami stomped her foot "Uhh! Why do you people have to be so annoying!" She stormed out the room

"… Don't you think she seems angrier today?" Misao asked

"Considering how this day started, I'd be VERY angry if I were her." Konata said

"Hey Kona-chan?" Tsukasa finally spoke up again

"Yes?"

"Does kissing really burn calories? Can we try?"

"Uh…" Konata was speechless. "Well, I… eh…"

Misao put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile "Good luck" She followed Kagami out the door

Konata gave her a pleading look. _Please don't leave me with this. I'm not ready for this yet!_ Before Misao exited the room, she turned to the two and waved goodbye. Konata looked at Tsukasa who stared at her curiously. _Great, years of experience with dating sims and erotic games but for some reason none of that is registering now… what am I going to do!?_

**LUCKY STAR**

Yutaka opened the door to see a tall, mint-haired girt towering over her. "Minami…" She wrapped her arms around Minami's waist and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know why you're here, but I'm really happy to see you…"

"That text you sent me this morning…" Minami said. She after she returned home from a quick walk around the neighborhood with Miyuki, she had received a rather worrying message from Yutaka a few minutes before dawn which gave vague details involving Mr. Izumi and Yutaka's mother. After running a few errands, she took the train to Saitama and made for the Izumi residence. "I was worried…"

"… Thank you…" Yutaka said meekly.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

And inside they went. Minami got Yutaka a glass of water and asked her to sit on the couch. Of course, Yutaka argued that it's disrespectful for the guest to be the one doing things for the host, but Minami waved it off.

"But… I'm supposed to be the host…" She insisted

"It's fine, Yutaka." Minami picked her up and gently lowered her into the couch. Yutaka tried to struggle but found it to be futile and gave up. Minami, however, noticed something different about Yutaka's wriggling in her arms. Her movements were a lot more sluggish than they normally were and she stopped moving sooner than usual. "… Are you okay?" Once Yutaka was seated on the couch, Minami put her palm on her neck and then her forehead, checking if she had a fever. "No fever but…"

"I'm fine, Minami. Don't worry" Yutaka tried to reassure her. It didn't work

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Minami asked, remembering how early she got that text. "And have you eaten breakfast?"

"I ate some toast and some eggs…" Yutaka said, guilt hinting in her voice as it was not much of a breakfast. "… and I guess I didn't get much sleep…"

"Stay here…" Minami stood a walked to the kitchen. A short time after, she returned and once more picked Yutaka up and proceeded upstairs. They entered Yutaka's room and Minami slowly lowered her onto the bed. "Rest. I'll be back." She tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and walked out the door

**LUCKY STAR**

"Hey, Goldy. How ya doing…?" Kagami asked her fish swimming in the pond in her backyard. Konata had won it for her during a summer festival and became a habit of hers to sit by the fishpond and talk to the goldfish whenever she felt the need to get away from people. "So my girlfriend slept over with us tonight. It was actually less of a disaster than I thought."

The fish seemed pleased by what the twin-tailed girl said, regardless of the fact that goldfish can't exactly hear things the same way humans can.

"But what am I supposed to do with her though." Kagami wondered. "I don't really like her the same way she likes me. It doesn't seem right to me if I just give her what she wants. Then again, she's my girlfriend. I consented to it. Isn't it her right to take what I've given her? While she's willing to wait if I'm not ready, I'm not sure I ever will be. I don't want to disappoint her… What do I do?"

The fish swam in circles, as if pacing the pool, thinking of an answer.

The girl sighed. "I can't return the affection of someone I myself don't love."

"Can't we change that?" Kagami heard a voice behind her. It was Misao, who took a seat behind her and leaned towards Kagami, using her as a backrest. "Maybe I can't force you to kiss me, but maybe I can get you to fall in love with me so you'll kiss me on your own." The brunette chuckled "Simple"

Kagami pushed back at Misao so that they were equally leaning into each other "Yeah, like it would be that easy"

"Hey, I never said it was easy." She replied. Misao put her hand on the ground next to her girlfriend's hand. "But that's what I plan to do"

"Misao…" Kagami's cheeks flushed but on her face remained a sad smile. _I don't deserve her…_ tears threatened to stream down her face. She was glad they were back-to-back with eachother since Kagami's face was hidden from her girlfriend's gaze.

Misao, being unusually serious, put her hand on Kagami's. "I'll stay with you." She said with determination "No matter what"

_Stop this_. Kagami suppressed her urge to cry. _Stop being so nice to me!_ Kagami stood. If she stayed there any longer, she would have been sobbing into Misao's shirt in no time. She had to get away. "I'm going to my room. I want to be alone for a while" She walked away.

Misao noticed Kagami's forced-emotionless tone as she went back inside the house. The brunette looked at the fish. "Did I make her mad?"

The fish swam left and then right, as if shaking its head in disagreement.

"Really? That's not what I think…." Misao sighed. "Well, that coulda' gone better…" Misao shook her head "Ah, whatever. What's done is done." She went back into the house

**LUCKY STAR**

The lovely couple, Konata and Tsukasa, had moved from the living room to Tsukasa's room. The two were taking the next step to which they would further their relationship. Basically, they ended up actually making out.

It started with fifteen minutes of blushing and hesitation before a simple peck on the lips. Then they did a proper kiss, lasting about a second. Then next one was longer. After a few more minutes of repeating said activity, getting progressively more passionate as they went, it got to the point where they were, in essence, tongue wrestling – and they both loved every second of it.

"Ah-" Tsukasa gasped as she pulled away, completely out of breath. "That… was amazing…"

"Ah… I did NOT… expect… to be doing this" Konata panted as well, feeling her heart pump furiously in her chest. She laid back onto the bed and asked "So… you liked it…?"

Tsukasa joined her in lying down. "Yeah…" She hugged the shorter girl. "Thanks…"

"D-don't mention it…" Konata hugged her back. After a few minutes, their breathing went back to normal. "So… want to go again?" She realized that Tsukasa was asleep. She was stuck in the embrace of someone whom she wouldn't dare wake. "… Well…"

**LUCKY STAR**

Last night, Yutaka felt lonely and scared on her bed. It was dark, cold, and strangely foreign to her despite living there for nearly half a year now. But right then, she didn't feel that way. She felt relaxed and happy. _Minami is here. She's here to protect me… To protect me…_ Yutaka's perception of reality began to waiver as she drifted deeper into her mind, yet her mind itself remained lucid, which allowed her a moment of inner contemplation without worldly distractions.

The world of her mind was dark, empty, but not cold. There was a single light in the vast expanse of nothingness from which emanated a comfortable warmth. It glowed mint green.

"Minami is here to protect me again… Why am I always in need of help…? Why can't I do things on my own…? I don't want Minami to worry again but that's all I ever do…" The light grew brighter, warmth washing over her ethereal body. _It's fine_ "No, it's not fine! I don't want to be a burden anymore. I want to be stronger." The light dimmed, and the heat vanished. _She'll always be there for you, won't she?_ "I know she'll be here for me, but who would be there for her?" It grew cold – so cold it threatened to freeze her to death. _You can._ "How can I be there for her if I can't stand on my own!?" The heat and light returned, this time, actually taking the form of Minami. _You don't have to stand on your own. We stand together._

Yutaka opened her eyes to Minami dipping a towel in a bowl of water. "I did some groceries while you were asleep" She said as she put the wet towel on her forhead

_So it was just a dream…_ "How… how long was I out?" Yutaka said quietly as she began to sit up

"Two or three hours?" Minami began to think for a while "I went down to check the fridge again and when I got back up, you were asleep. I went out and bought some food from a nearby supermarket and when I got back you had a fever. While I cooked, I checked on you every few minutes, changing your cold compress."

"… Three hours…" Yutaka seemed amazed. She felt as though she had been asleep for less than five minutes. "… Wow…"

"You were sleep talking" Minami said.

"I-"

"I meant what I said." Minami cut her off. She looked at her with deep blue eyes "We stand together."

Yutaka was transfixed by her gaze. It seemed so sad… but determined. "But what if I'm not good enough for you?"

Minami gave her a weird look, as if her question didn't make sense. "I love you, Yutaka. You are and always will be more than enough for me."

_She just said… Alright, I'll do it now._ "Minami, I-"

Minami kissed Yutaka on the lips, shutting her up "I don't like repeating myself." She said with finality. She stood and opened the door. "Lunch will be ready soon" She walked out and closed the door.

"… Love you too…" Yutaka said glumly. She sighed and plopped back down on her bed. "… I love you too…"

**LUCKY STAR**

"Alright… begin plan A" Miyuki whispered to herself as she walked into the dining room for lunch. The Iwasakis had elected to eat at their own house, thus, the pink-haired mother and daughter ate lunch alone.

"So that's why the saying that you'd be less wet walking in the rain than running is scientifically wrong." Miyuki completed her explanation of the physics of rain, a topic brought up by her mother who had been watching a TV show that tried to test whether walking in the rain was better to stay dry or not.

Yukari frowned, deep in thought, her hand, holding a fork, hovered over her food as if her pondering had caused her entire body to become paralyzed. "So their testing method must have been wrong…" Yukari finally concluded.

"It's likely. It's really hard to test though." Miyuki smiled as they continued eating.

When the food was all eaten, Miyuki stood and took her and her mother's dishes to the sink. After finishing the dishes, Miyuki went to the living room saw that her mother was sitting on the couch, eyes half opened and chin resting on her hand as she leaned on the armrest, apparently bored.

_Good. Everything's going according to plan… or at least I hope it is…_ Miyuki entered the room. "Mother, would you like some company?"

Yukari's eyes opened a bit when she heard her daughter's voice. "That would be wonderful." She smiled and moved to give the younger girl a place on the couch next to her.

"How has your week been going, mother?"

"Oh, you know same old - same old." And by that, she meant she barely did anything all week aside from laze around the house.

"I don't mean to offend you, but perhaps you should get a hobby"

Yukari frowned slightly "Well, I try, but after a few weeks I end up forgetting that I was supposed to be doing something"

The daughter sighed "Well, that _is_ something we're prone to…" She said, remembering how she once tried to heat something in the microwave and ended up forgetting about it for half an hour. The said incident happened several times over the course of a few hours.

"What about you?" Yukari asked cheerfully "What has my daughter been doing this past week?"

"Well… I've been studying for college entrance exams, but I'm trying to keep relaxed. Less stress means higher retention of memory" Miyuki explained. "I've also went out with my friends last Monday." She began pointing out some highlights to that day "Kagami and I met at a bookstore, half an hour before we were supposed to meet. Tsukasa joined us at hour meeting place, just having finished buying soft-serve ice cream – she even gave me a cone of vanilla. Konata arrived fifteen minutes late, explaining that a store 'called out to her' when she saw that there was a manga being showcased in the display window. She did the same thing a few minutes later to another store and brought us along with her. It was quite troublesome"

Yukari smiled "You say that, but you seem to enjoy recounting that day." Miyuki only eye smiled her response.

Silence filled the room once again. _She seems relaxed enough_. Miyuki noted. _Now would be as good at time as any._

"I've also been talking with Minami a lot" Miyuki said. Yukari's smile faltered. _There it is again._ "Recently she's been wondering why you've been acting so unpleasant around her, and to be honest, so am I. Would you care to tell me the reason so I can tell her?"

Yukari's smile was no longer genuine "Actually, I wouldn't care to tell you." She looked away "Perhaps you'd rather talk about something else"

"Unfortunately, I don't. I'd prefer to stay on this topic." Miyuki had a fake smile plastered on her face as well now. "In fact, I'd like for us to stay on this topic until it's been resolved"

"What if there isn't anything _to_ _be_ resolved?" Yukari said. "I see no problem in my behavior towards her. Am I not polite and respectful towards her?"

"Yes you are, but that is not the problem we see." Miyuki explained. "Rather, the problem is that you're forcing yourself."

"And so what if I am?"

"What we don't understand is _why_ , mother." Miyuki said plainly. "You're dislike is obvious. We just want to know the reason"

Yukari stood. "That reason is personal. I'm sorry Miyuki, but I do not wish to tell you." She began to walk out the room.

_Oh dear. It seems she's being more stubborn that I expected. I'd better switch to plan B._ "Mom…" Yukari stopped in her tracks. "Please, Minami's my friend. She's one of the few friends I have. I'm trying to help her."

"Miyuki…"

"Why do you have to act so cold to her now? You used to be so kind to her. Yes, you're still polite, but what happened to change your view of her." Miyuki pleaded for the answer. "Why do you hurt my best friend?!" _Control yourself! Don't let your emotions get the better of you._

"Miyuki… I didn't know you felt so strongly about this…" Yukari still stood there. Not knowing quite what to do. She sighed, apparently giving up. "Okay then… I'll tell you." She sat back down the couch.

**LUCKY STAR**

Lunch at the Hiiragi household was quiet yet cheerful. "Thank you for the food" They all dug in with gusto as Tsukasa and Konata had cooked the meal again, and by all means, it was one of the most delicious lunches the other four had tasted. 'Thanks for the food' indeed

"I still don't understand how you managed an hour's worth of cooking in just fifteen minutes" Kagami said skeptically as they brought the dishes to the sink. "It's just not possible"

"Well, Kagami, that's just what we do" Konata gave her a cat smile "We do the impossible. See the invisible"

"Why do I suspect this to segue into an anime reference" Kagami muttered dryly

"Row Row Fight the power~!" Konata sang

"Called it…" Kagami sighed in exasperation. "Gurren Lagann, right…?"

"I'm surprised you got that." Konata said "C'mon. You know you're gonna miss it when I leave later." She teased

Kagami clenched her teeth "You know what? Yes. Yes I will." She said bluntly, looking at Konata with sad and shameful eyes.

"Whoa, there. What's with that look? It's not like missing me is the worst crime in the world."

"… Whatever." Kagami began scrubbing the dishes. When she passed a plate to Konata, the shorter girl rinsed it and put it to the side to dry.

Konata frowned. Something is definitely up with her today. _I may very well extend my stay here to resolve this…_ She turned around to see Misao eying Kagami with worry. _But maybe it doesn't have to be me who stays…_

They continued to wash.

**LUCKY STAR**

Miyuki lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, as if staring a hole through her roof would help her digest what she just learned.

Miyuki's mother, Yukari Takara had, at one point, dated Minami's mother, Honoka Iwasaki. They were a wonderful couple but due to a series of unfortunate coincidences and misunderstandings, they had a very bad break up. Despite it being twenty or so years ago, Yukari was still hurting from it. Because of that, the thought homosexual relationships between girls seemed to really irk her.

Although it begs the question of _why_ she was still bitter. _Does she still harbor feelings for Mrs. Iwasaki?_ Miyuki wondered. _Is Honoka Iwasaki aware of said feelings? Is that why she keeps teasing my mother with reminders?_ Miyuki rolled to the side so that she was lying face down on the bed and groaned into her pillow. _What am I going to tell Minami?_

**LUCKY STAR**

"How do you feel?" Around three in the afternoon, Minami came in with a book and sat in a chair at the foot of Yutaka's bed.

"I feel fine…" Yutaka insisted, red-faced due to her fever worsening since lunch.

"I'll believe that if when I next check your temperature and its normal." Minami stated and began reading her book.

Yutaka shifted on the mattress, trying to get a better view of Minami. _She's always so beautiful_. Yutaka thought. She stared at the mint haired girl with longing eyes. _I want her to say 'I love you' to me again… I want her to hold my hand again… I want her to kiss me again…_ Yutaka's mind was heavily clouded, and she had difficulty thinking. "Minami…"

The taller girl put down her book and moved to the smaller girl's side. "Yes?"

"Minami…" Yutaka tried to get closer, struggling to crawl nearer to the edge. Minami saw this and leaned more towards the bed. "Minami" Yutaka took hold of Minami's shoulder and rolled over to the side.

Minami, taken off-guard, was pulled onto the bed next to her. "Yutaka…" She had her arms wrapped around Minami's neck. Her face seemed to be getting closer and closer. "… Yutaka… I don't think-" Yutaka pulled her into a kiss, hugging her tightly. When Minami finally broke free she looked at Yutaka with surprise and more than a little worry.

"More… please" Yutaka said faintly

"No, you need rest." Minami tried to roll out of the bed but hands took her sides before she reached the edge.

"Stay… at least stay…" Yutaka wrapped her arms around Minami's waist and didn't let go.

Minami could have broken the hold – quite easily, in fact – but thought that it would be better that Yutaka not struggle anymore. Besides, she kind of liked the position she was in. Minami stayed in Yutaka's embrace, on her bed.

"I love you…" Yutaka said weakly, her hold on her waist loosening.

Minami rolled on the bed to face Yutaka. "I love you too…" She hugger the smaller girl.

**LUCKY STAR**

There was heaviness to the air inside the living room which threatened to crush the two girls occupying it. Konata had left the house for home shortly after lunch. Misao, however, had elected to stay for a few more hours.

Kagami tapped her fingers on the couch, making slight thumping sounds as they hit the fabric. "… Why exactly _are_ you staying?" Kagami asked Misao.

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm not welcome here anymore" Misao said in a hurt, albeit joking tone.

"You _are_ welcome but you may have very well outstayed it." The twin-tailed girl deadpanned.

"Is it wrong for me to want to be with you?"

Kagami clenched her teeth. _Yes. Why would you_ want _to be with me?_ "… No. It's fine"

"… Kagami, did I make you mad? It seems like you're only forcing yourself to be with me."

"I'm not mad at you, it's just… just…" Kagami began to explain but didn't know where to go with it.

"Kagami, do you hate me?"

Kagami looked at her with confusion "What? No!" _Why would you think that!? Sure, you're a bit annoying, but there isn't anything to hate about you._

"They why do you look like you're hurt when you look at me?" Misao asked. "C'mon, I don't look _that_ bad, do I?"

Kagami's face flushed. "Uh… No…" _No, she really doesn't look bad. She actually has a really cute face and beautiful figure._ She shook her head. _Great, ANOTHER reason why I don't deserve her_

"Kagami, you're blushing" Misao said in a teasing tone. "What were you thinking?"

"It… it's none of your business!" Kagami yelled in annoyance. She stood and ran out the room.

Misao smiled sadly and sighed. _Just keep waiting, Misao._ She stood and followed Kagami out the door. _Keep waiting and don't rush into it._ She bit her lip. _But I really do wish I could just up and make out with her._ With exasperation, she knocked on Kagami's door and entered, hoping to chip away another piece of the wall Kagami had erected between them since the start of their relationship.

**LUCKY STAR**

"Yo! I'm home" Konata yelled as she took off her shoes and put it with all the other shoes. She noticed a pair that weren't her dad's or Yui's. Konata smiled when she finally recognized whose they were. "And it looks like I'm not the only one home"

Konata went to the kitchen to ready for making diner and saw that the fridge had been restocked. "This much food needs a week's salary to buy. Dad hasn't gotten a job yet, and if he has, he hasn't gotten a pay check yet. So who bought these?" She thought back to the shoes. "Look like we're in debt…"

She left the kitchen and proceeded to Yutaka's room, making a quick stop to her own room to drop off her over-night pack. She sneakily opened the door and peeked inside. _Minami and Yutaka cuddling. Ain't that cute._ Konata smiled _. I'm tempted to go in and tease them, but I'm not liking the looks of that bowl of ice water and towel. Is Yutaka sick?_ Deciding to leave them be, Konata went down to make dinner.

**LUCKY STAR**

Hiyori's inspiration had been sky high since the kiss she received yesterday. The said inspiration caused her to finish the seven or so doujins she had left to gather dust because she couldn't properly end the kiss scene realistically enough. Now that she's finally experienced what she was drawing, it became much easier for her to do romance stories. And do that she did, with two one-shots already in the works and three chapters worth of content for a multi-parter swirling around in her head. At the rate she was going, she may have the most number of doujins to sell next Comiket for her circle. That rate only increased because of her dream last night.

_This one will be a special one._ She thought as she finished inking the page. _This one is for Patricia._ Sure enough, the cover showcased a well-endowed, blond haired, blue eyed school girl sitting next to a long haired and blushing glasses-girl. _I can't believe I finished it so quickly though. Ten pages in the span of 24 hours – that beat my last record out the ball park._

"Now…" Hiyori sighed. She looked at her phone with a nervous smile, the name 'Patricia Martin' flashed on screen. "To call her…" Her thumb hovered over the accept button, shaking slightly as tension grew inside her. _Come on. You just talked to her YESTERDAY. What can change in a day!?_ Then she remembered Konata and Tsukasa who went from friends to girlfriends in the span of an hour because of a simple question. _Okay maybe a lot can change…_

The tension in her body relaxed, not because it snapped when Hiyori finally pressed accept, but because it pulled her back with a massive tug when she pressed cancel.

"That won't work. Maybe a text would do it?" Hiyori said, as if trying to convince herself, albeit in a very ineffective manner. With the text ready, her hand was once again petrified. For whatever reason she just COULD NOT press the accept button. _Stop being so nervous! You can draw your friends in lewd situations without hesitation but are paralyzed from the thought of sending a text? Press it! Please, for the love of god, press the button!_

Hiyori closed her eyes and clenched her hand into a fist, hoping her thumb landed in the right spot.

**LUCKY STAR**

"Uhhh! Finally she left!" Kagami said with a sigh of relief. Misao had decided it was time to go home and bid the Hiiragis goodbye.

"What's wrong sis?" Tsukasa slid Kagami's door open when she heard a muffled yell from her room.

"Uh… er… nothing."

"Really? I thought I heard something and, well, I thought it came from your room."

"It's nothing, Tsukasa. Don't worry about it." Kagami smiled, reassuring Tsukasa.

"Er… okay…" Tsukasa just stood at the door, not leaving or coming in.

"Tsukasa, could you close the door?" Kagami asked her sister as she began shifting though her books, looking for the one they had been studying the day before.

Tsukasa entered the room and closed the door.

"Is something the matter?"

"Sis… You've had your first kiss before right?"

Kagami twitched. "Y-yes… I have" She said "But I'd rather forget it." She added in a mutter. Her first kiss was Misao deciding that a good way to express her joy of Kagami agreeing to date her was to grab the twin-tail's face and press their lips together.

"Earlier I had my first kiss with Konata." Tsukasa said quickly, like she'd been practicing. She got no response. "… Sis…?" She waved her hand in front of Kagami's face. Still no response. She grabbed hold of Kagami's shoulder and began shaking her. Nothing. Tsukasa sighed. "… oh, not again…"

**LUCKY STAR**

[LUCKY CHANNEL!]

[Heya, luckies! I'm Minoru Shiraishi. I'm sorry to say, but Ms Akira's still not feeling well. Get better Akira Kogami! Fight that sickness! Just who does it think you are!? Fight it! Fight the power! Speaking of which, our next song is _Libera Me From Hell_ , from _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_. Brought to you by _Gainax_. Enjoy!]

**LUCKY STAR**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so the summer ends. And so does this book. I thank you for reading. The next one should arrive shortly.


End file.
